What You Don't Know
by BlackHawkRider
Summary: This is under constructions. Re-writing the story. Will be deleting chapters as they are edited and posted in the new version. This story will not make sense because it has been butchered, so don't bother trying to read. Only up for editing purposes, will be taken down when I finish.
1. Love You Always

**Chapter 9. Enjoy. No new case… yet. But there is some other stuff that is going on. Enjoy! Shorter chapter, but it introduces a few things that will come up in the next chapter. This chapter focuses on JJ and Henry, mostly.  
><strong>

JJ gagged again, closing her eyes with a groan. It was the third time she had thrown up in nearly an hour. Spencer had went to work already; the only reason she was home was because Henry's school had a day off. Now she was grateful for that, otherwise this would be happening at the office.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Henry frowned at her from the doorway, his forehead wrinkled in concern.

"Mommy doesn't feel good," she said, forcing a smile. "Why don't you go watch cartoons?"

"I help," He padded into the bathroom, stretching up to grab the rag off the sink before handing it to her.

"Thanks buddy," she wiped her mouth before sitting back on her heels.

"What hurts?" He asked her the same question she had asked him before when he was sick.

"Just my tummy."

"Kay," he nodded before lying a hand on her forehead, looking very serious. It made JJ laugh and she wrapped him in a hug, kissing his forehead.

"I'll be fine dork. I love you."

"Love you too," he giggled, hugging her back. "Will you watch cartoons with me?"

"Sure, just give me a minute." She popped him on the butt as he ran off, earning another round of giggles. JJ laughed before cleaning herself up, then headed downstairs.

Henry moved over so she could sit down, then crawled into her lap, leaning against the arm of the chair. She patted his back, pulling a blanket over both of them. She was tired of the chilly weather and the snow.

"So what are we watching?" She rubbed his back absently, half lost in thought.

"Tom and Jerry!"

"Is Hank watching to?" She asked with a smile. The dog was following every move the cartoon cat made.

"Uh huh," Henry giggled before peering up at her, his blue eyes shining.

"What?" She smiled, kissing his nose.

"I dunno." He giggled, snuggling against her side.

Hank let out a yawn before stretching and leaping onto the couch. He curled up next to JJ, lying his head on her knee. JJ scratched between his ears, his tail thumping the couch. Henry eventually drifted off in her arms; he had woken up early for no apparent reason and JJ knew he was tired.

She sighed, looking at the dog. "When should I tell everyone big guy?" Hank just thumped his tail and she smiled. "Right, Mr. I can't talk. Are you a good boy?" She laughed when he rolled over and she scratched his belly. But her question still remained unanswered. How and when was she going to tell everybody?  
>. . . . . .<p>

"So pretty boy, glad to be back at work?" Morgan asked with a grin, flicking another paper wad his way. They now littered the floor around Spencer, looking like snow.

"Yeah, I am," he chuckled. "Not like I missed you guys or anything," he teased.

"Well, I for one missed you," Emily laughed.

"So did I. I can't slip extra files onto Em's stack. She hits."

"That's right," she smiled.

"Where's Jayje at?" Garcia asked, scanning the agents.

"At home with Henry. He had a day off."

"Ah, I might stop by and say hello then."

"I'll go with you," Emily grabbed her jacket.

"Behave yourselves," Garcia winked at Morgan.

"Fat chance."

.

.

JJ groaned as she heard knocking at the door. She peeled her eyes open as Hank began to bark, back ridged as he stood by the door. Henry sat up, rubbing his eyes with a yawn. "Mommy, who is it?"

"I'm not sure," She yawned herself as he crawled off her lap. She stretched before walking towards the door, Henry on her heels. She unlocked the dead bolt before cracking the door.

"Hello sunshine," Garcia grinned.

"Did we wake you up?" Emily snickered. Her hair was standing up everywhere.

"Yeah, you did. But it's fine," She said before Garcia could start apologizing. She let them in before shutting the door, locking it back.

"Hey there Henry," Emily smiled, ruffling the boys hair.

"Emmy." He giggled when she kissed his cheek.

"Look at you! I swear you grow an inch a day!" Garcia gushed over the boy.

"Aunt Penny," He giggled. "I'm not an inch worm."

"I know that goober. Guess what I got you?"

"A gift?" He grinned. His Godmother more than spoiled him.

"Exactly!" She handed him a stuffed dinosaur. He had quite the collection going between Spencer and Garcia. The stuffed dinos lined the shelves in his room, but there was only one he slept with; The one Spencer had given him for his second birthday.

"Thank you," he kissed her cheek before running towards his room to add it to the others.

"What brings you to my door step?" JJ asked with a smile, flopping back onto the couch.

"A boring day at work. We heard you were alone with Henry, so we decided to drop by. Besides, the guys had a conference with some younger agents."

"Ah," JJ laughed before leaning forward, closing her eyes as another wave of nausea hit. She lurched a bit but swallowed the bile back down.

"Jayje, you ok?" Emily frowned, pushing the trash can to her.

JJ threw up, again, in front of her friends. She was sure she threw her insides up that time; it left her feeling empty and hurting inside. Garcia frowned, grabbing a wet rag and handing it to her. Emily patted her back, shooting Garcia a concerned look.

"I'll be fine," she sighed, leaning back. "I've already thrown up a few times this morning."

"Oh really?" Garcia said giddily.

"Is that a fact?" Emily propped her hand on her hip, grinning impishly. "Care to share anything?"

"No," She smirked. "I don't want to share anything."

"It's a secret," Henry appeared behind her with a giggle.

"That's right," JJ smiled, pulling the boy into her lap. "Only my best buddy can know."

"Yay," He grinned at her.

"Jay, that's not fair," Garcia pouted.

"Can I tell them?" Henry whispered loudly, earning a laugh from Emily.

"Hmm… I guess." JJ smiled, ruffling his hair. She had told the boy two days ago, but only him. She had no idea how to tell Spencer.

"I'm gonna be a big brother!" He beamed at them.

"I knew it!" Emily laughed, hugging her friend. Garcia squealed, squeezing her as well.

"Can't breathe," JJ teased with a smile, happy someone else finally knew.

"I'm so happy for you!" Garcia squealed again.

"Congrats," Emily grinned. "Our little family isn't so little anymore," She mused.

"FREEZE!" Garcia held up her hands like she was stopping traffic. Henry giggled, giving his mother a goofy grin.

"What?" JJ raised an eyebrow.

"Does Reid know?" Emily asked the question.

"Uh, not yet."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I wasn't sure how to tell him. But I am tonight."

"We are going out to celebrate!"

"I quit drinking," JJ frowned.

"No, we are going to the smoothie shop!"

.

.

"Hello?" Spencer called entering the dark house.

"Hey," JJ whispered from the couch, grinning. Henry was curled up against her side, sound asleep.

"Poor little guy. I heard he had a big day." He smiled, kicking his shoes off and pulling off his sweater.

"We went to the mall, walked around for hours. How'd the meeting go?"

"Eh," he frowned, taking off his belt, hanging it in the closet next to his jacket. "Morgan nearly got into a fight with a younger agent."

"Uh oh. Why?" JJ frowned but was amused with the show before her. He was always so tidy. He tucked his shoes in the closet before sitting down beside her with a yawn.

"He was bath mouthing me and Hotch."

"Big brother to the rescue huh?" She smiled, reaching over to kiss him.

"Mhm," He mumbled against her lips. "I heard you were sick."

"I'm going to kill them," JJ frowned.

"Why?" he chuckled, wrapping his arm around her waist, planting a kiss to her neck.

"Uh," She bit her lip, looking away.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Spencer frowned.

"I, uh. We need to talk."

"About?"

"Spence…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant."

.

.

"How am I supposed to go to sleep with you bugging me?" JJ asked with a grin as Spencer kissed her neck, his hands trailing down her sides.

"You aren't," he chuckled, kissing her just behind the ear. She shivered, pulling him into another kiss.

He had been thrilled about the baby and his mood was contagious. It was nearly ten before they finally got Henry settled down and ready to go back to sleep. Now JJ laid on top of him, fighting the urge to make it a long night; they both had work in the morning.

"We have work tomorrow," She reminded him with a sigh.

"I know," He grinned before rolling over, letting her fall to the bed. He wrapped an arm around her waist, lying his head beside hers. "I love you."

"I love you too Spence," She smiled, snuggling closer to him.

"Night."

"Night," she said with a yawn, closing her eyes.

She was almost asleep when Henry padded into the room, stuffed dino in hand. His lower lip quivered and JJ sighed. The little boy had been having nightmares a few times a week . At first they had been every night, but they were becoming less frequent. She pulled the covers back, letting him crawl in next to her. She pressed a kiss to his head, holding his hand.

"Have another dream?" She asked softly. He nodded, his blue eyes full of unshed tears. "I'm sorry baby," she hugged him close. JJ hated not being able to do anything for him. "I love you. You know that right?"

He nodded, burying his face against JJ's chest as tears soaked into her shirt. She stroked his back, thankful Spencer was already asleep so he wouldn't see her own tears. Henry whimpered once, but other than that didn't make any other sound as his shoulders shook.

As soon as he stopped shaking, JJ titled his chin up, using her thumbs to wipe the few remaining tears off his face before giving him a kiss. "Feeling any better?"

"I love you mommy," was his only answer as he yawned, giving her a small grin.

"I love you too," she ruffled his hair with a smile. "And I always will."

"Can I sleep with you?" The question surprised JJ. Usually he went back to his room after he settled down. "Please?"

"I don't think it'd hurt anything." She moved her own pillow over so he could have some more room, tucking the blanket around him. She felt Spencer shift, his hand spreading out over her side. She smiled, making sure the little boy was comfortable. "Night buddy."

"Night mommy," he grinned at her before closing his eyes.

JJ let out a content sigh, looking at her little family. They were all she could ever ask for, a more. She smiled before closing her own eyes, drifting off with the sweet image in mind.

**Wanted a tamer chapter after the last few. They had been serious. I needed a way to introduce JJ's pregnancy, and I thought her and Henry should have a few moments. So I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 10 coming tomorrow.**


	2. So it Begins

**Chapter 10. Was busy all weekend, so I am a little late posting. Going to try to post a chapter a day from now on. Enjoy.**

**Sick, so this chapter might need some editing later. I feel like crap and can totally relate to the JJ in my book right now x_x except I just have a stomach bug. Bleh.**

"Jayje?" Prentiss frowned as she entered the bathroom, finding JJ once again slumped over a toilet. "Hotch said he could present the case."

"I'll be fine Em. Just give me a second," she took a deep breath. This morning sickness was really getting to her. But much to her dismay, morning sickness had turned into "anytime" sickness. She would get sick at random times and it was really starting to irritate her.

"Are you sure?" Emily frowned, patting her back with a sympathetic smile.

"Positive," she forced her own smile before straightening, pulling her hair back into a loose pony tail. "Come on, let's go." She said after washing up.

They walked to the conference room together, chatting about Henry and the baby. Garcia joined them and the men chuckled when the trio finally arrived. "Are you ok?" Hotch asked JJ.

"Fine, Hotch." She smiled. "Everyone ready?"

"Are we ever ready for a bunch of killers?" Morgan chuckled.

"Right. Ok, here's the thing guys, this place isn't really a town. It's just kind of a small community of people in rural Texas. It's around the mountains and the "town" has about one hundered twenty people total, mostly men and children. We have been called in because two teenagers have gone missing."

"They are teenagers… what are the odds they could have just left?" Morgan turned to Spencer.

"It's highly likely."

"Well, hold on," JJ cracked a smile. "Both boys were high, upstanding boys in their community. Both had scholarships to TCU."

"Cracked under pressure?"

"Maybe, but the manner they went missing in is what has the locals baffled."

"How are they going missing?" Emily crossed her arms with a frown.

"They disappeared in the exact same kind of conditions. It was snowing hard and fast. Both boys never showed up for classes. They were eighteen, blond haired, blue eyed."

"So we know he has a type, a preference. And we know what kind of conditions he is taking them in. We need to get down there. These boys could still be alive. Wheels up in two hours."  
>. . . . . . .<p>

"You have to go?" Henry pouted as JJ sat him on the counter. They hadn't had a case that called them away for nearly a month. The cases had all been local and she had been able to stay home with Spencer and Henry.

"Yeah, I have to go. But only for a few days," She sighed.

"I don't want you to go," he crossed his arms stubbornly. JJ sighed, not sure what to say. Henry had a bad nightmare the night before that had kept him up most of the night. He was cranky and very irritable and had even thrown a fit when she dropped him off at Jessica's that morning.

"Henry, I have to."

"But what if you don't come back," His lip quivered and a tear slid down his face.

"Come here honey," she pulled him into a hug, kissing the top of his head. "I'll be back, you know that." She sighed, rubbing his back. He nodded against her shoulder, fighting a yawn.

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too buddy. I need you to behave for Jessica, ok? You are going to spend the night with Jack for a few nights."

"Kay," he rubbed his eyes.

"Come here sleepy boy," she picked him up, carrying him to the guest room. JJ laid his down, covering him up before kissing his forehead. "I love you," she said again with a smile. "Sweet dreams."

"Bye mommy," he mumbled, already half asleep. She stroked his cheek with her thumb before walking back to the living room, grabbing her keys.

"I'll make sure he gets some sleep," Jessica leaned against the door frame. "Jack used to be the same way."

"Thanks Jess. I'll call whenever I can. If he starts having nightmares, just Spencer or me a call."

"No problem. Keep yourselves safe out there."

"I'm going to tell him bye," Spencer sighed as he entered the house; he was running a little behind. He briskly walked towards the room, grinning when the boy looked at him. "Hey buddy."

"Daddy," He held his arms out and Spencer gave him a hug. "You go now?"

"Yeah," he ruffled his hair. "Behave, ok?"

"Kay," he yawned. "Love you."

"Love you too bud. Get some sleep okay?"

"Okay." He finally smiled before falling into a light sleep.

.

.

"Thinking about Henry?" Spencer sat down beside JJ. She nodded sadly, leaning against his side. He sighed, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her head. "He'll be ok. He's a trooper."

"I know. I just hate leaving him all the time. Especially now. The nightmares are getting less frequent, but when he has them, they really shake him up."

"I know," he sighed. He had spent many nights sitting up with the boy, reading him a story to calm him down. Just a week after their wedding the little boy wound up in their bed, hysterical and teary eyed. Spencer and JJ had calmed him down enough to get him back to sleep, then moved him.

JJ thought about taking him to a doctor, but they were able to get him to talk to them and the dreams seemed to be getting better, so she decided against it. She didn't want him thinking something was wrong.

"I hoped everyone packed for cold weather," Garcia's face appeared on the laptop. "Weather forecast is cold, snowy, and oh, did I mention cold?"

"Great," JJ groaned. "I hate snow."

"Me too," Emily sighed. "Why does it always have to be cold."

"Because it's January," Rossi chuckled. Emily rolled her eyes and Morgan chuckled, shaking his head.

"Shut it, old man."

"If you two are done fighting like an old married couple…" Hotch let the sentence hang.

"Thank you superman," Garcia grinned. "The forecast has snow, snow, and oh, wait, more snow! So the conditions will be perfect for our creepy crawler. I ran a track on both boys cells, but they are either dead or turned off."

"Alright, it was worth a try. Be ready to get moving when we land. He could be looking for his next victim as we speak."

. . . . . . .

"No way," Emily groaned as soon as the plane landed. The air strip had been cleared, but nearly three feet of snow stood on either side of the runway. A path had been plowed to the air terminal, but all roads were closed down.

"We are going to be stuck in an airport," JJ frowned.

"Joy," Hotch sighed, shouldering his bag. "Let's go before we all freeze."

"Way ahead of you man," Morgan called from in front of them. Rossi chuckled, following him.

"Feeling ok?" Spencer asked JJ, noticing she was looking a little green.

"Eh," She shrugged. "Morning sickness, plane sickness, walking sickness… You name it, I'm feeling it," She sighed.

"Sorry," he gave her a one armed hug.

"Not your fault."

"Well, it partly is," he said slyly and she rolled her eyes.

"Right."

.

.

"Welcome, my name is Sherral. I'm sorry to inform you that no one is allowed to leave the terminal. Your flight was the last one in or out for the next few days. Roads are being cleared as we speak."

Morgan looked around, frowning. The terminal was empty except the staff there, who were lingering and talking. Other than that, everyone was gone. "Well, we have our choice of seating."

"I'm so thrilled about that," Emily rolled her eyes before flopping into the nearest chair. Hotch sat beside her, chuckling a little as she leaned against his arm, closing her eyes. Morgan raised an eyebrow, grinning impishly.

"So I was right," He grinned at Reid. "Pay up."

"No way. I never did accept your bet."

"Party pooper."

"Please," JJ groaned, closing her eyes and bending over, hands on her stomach.

"Jayje, I don't think this is because of the baby," Emily frowned.

"I know," She sighed.

"You should have said something," Spencer frowned, wrapping her in a hug. She just nodded, lying against him with a sigh. It was going to be a long case.

.

.

"So what do we do? Sit here while our kidnapper runs around?" Morgan asked angrily after the taxi had left. They were escorted to a local inn, but the "mayor" had instructed them to stay there until the snow storm ended.

"There is no way we could work in this," Hotch reminded him. "I don't like just sitting here either."

"You're right," He agreed with a sigh as they headed up to their rooms.

Thankfully, arrangements had been made to the small inn to accommodate the large team. The Inn was basically a six room place, the rooms divided by thick, plastic dividers, like you'd find in an auditorium. Two had been pushed back into the wall to make one large room. It had two bathrooms, one larger than the other, and five beds. But that was fine, since Spencer and JJ would be sharing.

"Well, We've slept in worse, that's for sure," Emily reminded Rossi when he grimaced.

"Yeah, remember that one place with the roaches?" JJ shuddered.

"Or the place with the condoms in the bed?" Spencer made a face.

"Used, too." Hotch frowned.

"Ok, if we are done reminiscing," Rossi held up his hands.

"We have to spend the rest of the day together, in one room… This ought to be fun," Morgan chuckled.

"I'm going to take a shower," JJ sighed, grabbing a clean pair of clothes before heading into the bathroom. Spencer frowned after her, wishing he could do something to make her feel better. He sat down on the bed, folding his hands behind his head.

"Oh, look… We get a whole two channels!" Morgan said sarcastically, settling on Jeopardy.

"Bet you five dollars I can answer more questions?" Emily smirked, joining him on the small sofa.

"You're on!"

"How about sixty?" Spencer sat up with a smirk.

"No," Morgan chuckled. "I know better than to bet against you."

Rossi laughed, patting Reid on the back before settling down on one of the smaller beds, opening his journal. He started scribbling stuff down while Hotch went to sit beside Emily, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

.

.

Spencer blinked a few times, realizing he had fell asleep. He checked his watch, finding he had been asleep nearly an hour. Scanning the room, he noticed JJ still wasn't out of the shower. Morgan was passed out, snoring, while Emily leaned against a sleeping Hotch. A quick glance at the TV confirmed she was watching The Price is Right.

"JJ still isn't out?" He whispered.

"No," Emily raised an eyebrow. "Is she ok?"

"I don't know," He frowned, rolling out of bed and heading towards the bathroom.

"Hush," Morgan grumbled, turning over like a fussy old man.

"JJ?" He knocked on the bathroom door. No answer. He knocked again, concerned. "Jen?"

"What?" She sounded miserable.

"Can I come in?"

"I don't care."

Spencer frowned as he opened the door, his heart instantly melting. JJ sat slumped against the wall, underneath the hot water, looking sicker than she had before. Her wet hair clung to her forehead and she smiled at him weakly.

"Hey," she tried to sound cheery but it failed.

"What in the world?"

"I just needed to sit down a minute."

"You are sick," he frowned, grabbing a fluffy white towel.

"We have a job to do."

"And you have a separate job. You have to stay healthy for Henry." He held it up.

"I know," she sighed, pushing herself up before killing the hot water. She stepped into the warm towel and he wrapped it around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I didn't feel this bad a few hours ago," she insisted, leaning against him.

"I'm sorry," he frowned. "What do you think is wrong?"

"I think I have the flu."

"Didn't you get a flu shot?"

"…no. I told you, I don't like doctors."

"Jayje," He sighed. "Come on, get dressed."

"Alright." She toweled herself off before pulling on a pair of Spencer's sweats that she had stolen. He handed her the thick hoodie she had grabbed and she pulled it over her head. She put her hair in a loose pony tail before grinning at him weakly. "Happy now?"

"No. I'm not happy that you are sick," he sighed. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"You are going to bed," He chuckled when she made a face, feeling like he was dealing with Henry.

"Spence," She complained as they exited the bathroom.

"Don't "Spence" me. If I have to I'll sit on you."

"I'll help," Emily grinned from the couch.

"Traitor." JJ stuck her tongue out at her.

"It's for your own good," Rossi commented.

"No one asked you what you thought," she grumbled, climbing under the blankets.

"Now sleep," Spencer said after she took some Advil.

"That I can do."  
>. . . . . .<p>

"Howdy. You must be Aaron Hotchner? David Bomlin," A dark haired man greeted the team as they entered the small town hall. "I'm leader of the local militia. No police in a small town like this."

"Yes, I am. Nice to meet you," he shook his hand. "This is David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, Spencer Reid, and Derek Morgan."

"I thought there was another?"

"She is sick," Hotch avoided the subject. No use going into unnecessary details.

"Ah, shame. A bugs been going around everywhere lately. All this nasty weather," He commented as he led them towards a smaller room. "We sat up in here like Ms. Jareau asked. Victim boards over there, maps over here. The few files we put together are on the table."

"Thank you."

"We have local men taking turns on patrols."

"Any news on the two boys yet?"

"No sir. You'll be the first to know if there is."

"Thank you," Hotch shook his hand again before the man left. "Alright guys, let's get everything set up. Morgan, set one laptop up so it is streaming to Garcia. Spencer, get my extra one set up streaming to JJ's. She can help us from there."

"Alright," they went to work, plugging various wires in. Rossi spread out the folders, looking at the boys pictures and school records.

"Hello my lovelies," Garcia grinned at them. "Where is JJ?" Her smile instantly turned to a frown.

"Sick," Reid commented, out of her view as he plugged in the charger.

"Poor thing."

"Hey, I heard that," JJ commented as her own face flashed onto the other screen. Hotch positioned everything so Garcia could see them all, including the computer JJ was streaming too.

She laid propped against some pillows, the hood on her sweater pulled over her head as she shivered. The blankets were pulled up as high as she could get them, a smaller blanket draped over her shoulders. A cup of coffee sat on the night table, the TV black in the background.

"Alright, so let's go over victimology. It's the only thing we have to go on right now," Hotch frowned.

"Well, both boys were eighteen. Blond hair, blue eyes."

"So our unsub has a preference. Garcia, do some digging on these guys."

"And see if any other boys in town match that description," JJ commented.

"Alright, guys, I should mention-"

"Aunt Penny! I got the coloring books!" Jacks voice floated across the live stream. Hotch raised an eyebrow as the eight year old's face popped into view.

"Jack?"

"Daddy!"

"Uncle Hotch," JJ's five year old popped onto the screen with a grin. "Mommy! I see you!"

"Hey there," She forced a smile.

"Pen, what are they doing there?" Emily frowned.

"Jessica is sick. Like big time sick. So I am playing baby sitter."

"Are you sure?" Hotch frowned.

"Don't worry boss man, I got this. Say bye boys."

"Bye daddy!" Jack waved before grinning at Emily. "Bye Emmy!"

"Bye," They both grinned, waving at him.

"Bye mommy!" Henry blew her a kiss, making her smile.

"Bye buddy!"

"Where's daddy?" Henry suddenly frowned.

"I'm right here," Spencer stepped away from the maps to wave at him. "Behave yourself."

"Okay!" He grinned and the screen went black.

"She is going to have her hands full," JJ frowned.

"Yeah," Hotch agreed.

"Ok," Spencer stepped away from the map. He had the boys home's pinned, as well as the spots they went missing.

"We don't have enough to go on," Rossi frowned.

"Maybe we do," JJ frowned as she typed. "I was searching similar cases over the years and six came up from this town. Twice a year two boys go missing, both similar in looks, but not necessarily blond haired and blue eyed. I'm sending you pictures now," She started typing again.

"Send me the locations, I'll get those mapped out too," Spencer sighed.

"Got it," Hotch clicked on the file and six new faces appeared on the screen. The first set of boys were seventeen, both with brown hair and eyes. The second set was nineteen, with green eyes and black hair. The last was eighteen, with brown eyes and blond hair. "Here Reid," He handed him a slip of paper and the young man went to work again.

"Well, we know he has an age preference," Morgan crossed his arms. "Anywhere between seventeen and nineteen. No older, no younger."

"And the boys have to look similar."

"JJ, do you have names?"

"Yep. Already sent them to Garcia."

"Good."

"Why would he take them?"

"Collectors?"

"Maybe. The bodies were never found."

"Could they still be alive?"

"The chances of that are slim."

"Yes, they are slim. But look at Charlie Hillridge," JJ commented.

"God, I don't even want to think about that," Emily winced. That case had been hard on all of them. "But she has a point. He might be keeping them."

"But look at the facts. Eight fit teenagers, all older. Wouldn't they try to overpower him if they got a chance?"

"True. Or at least try."

"Maybe they are submissive?"

"I doubt it. Get some teenagers together, especially males, and there are going to be fights. Even if they are in danger."

"Maybe he holds them apart? Or drugged?"

"The what if's could go on forever," Hotch reminded them.

"So what is he doing with them?" Rossi frowned. "What would anyone want with six teenage boys?"

"That's the big question," Hotch frowned. "JJ, get some rest."

"But Hotch-"

"No buts. It's an order."

"Fine," She rolled her eyes before setting the laptop aside, bringing the lamp into view. "I'll leave the camera on. If you need me, just holler."

"Alright." He turned to the rest of his team.

"What do you think Hotch?"

"I'm thinking that the outcome of this case isn't going to be good. We are one man short. Our killer hasn't left any evidence behind. The militia has been all over the crime scenes. There isn't a real police force and we barely have a profile."

"So you're thinking this is going to be a tough case?"

"I'm thinking this might be one of the toughest cases yet."

**Woah. That was the longest chapter so far! But anyway, sorry about the delay guys. I was super sick yesterday and I'm working on getting better now. Chapter 11 should be up today or tomorrow. PPLLEEAASSEEE review; It helps me write and helps me get chapters out to you! BTW, Just thought I'd throw the Charlie Hillridge connection in there, just to shake up the facts a bit. Enjoy!**


	3. The Wrong Bad Guy

**So I hope you enjoyed that last chapter. Here is 11. Guess I should throw in another "I don't own CM." Bleh. We all knew that. Why keep reminding myself?  
>This chapter probably will be like the last; longer. I want this case to be really good. It's going to be a tough case, with little headway. Not really sure how this is going to end, but it probably won't be good. I'm hoping to at least get to twenty chapters. More reviews=More chapters. I am open to ideas.<br>Now I know we all hate Strauss…well, most of us. But I've decided to be nice to her. For now…**

"Boys, please," Garcia pleaded. Jack continued to giggle, Henry following him around the room, which looked like a disaster area. Crayons were scattered everywhere, the coloring books long forgotten. Legos littered the floor, in various states of building. Shoes were in various corners, accompanied by socks. The boys had definitely made themselves at home.

A knock came at the door and Garcia sighed, shoving her desk chair that way. "S-strauss," She stammered and both boys instantly stilled.

"Ms. Garcia," She eyed the room. "I heard that you ended up babysitting."

"Y-yes Ma'am. Jessica got sick. But I can handle it! Really!"

"I'm not so sure," she peered around Garcia. "Boys?"

"Ms. Strauss," They both hung their heads.

Garcia swallowed, sure she was about to get fired. She had made a few mistakes in the past and she figured this would be the final straw. What would she do if she got fired? How would she live without her friends and family? What would she do without them.

"Penelope." Strauss voice yanked her from her thoughts.

"Ma'am?"

"Why don't you let me take the boy's out. Maybe to chuck-e-cheese, or for ice cream?"

"Ice cream?" Henry's head shot up and Strauss let out a laugh. There was no doubt about who his mother was; he resembled Jennifer Jareau all the way down to his friendly smile.

"Chuck-E-Cheese?" Jack started wiggling.

Garcia squealed, hugging the older woman out of glee. Then she realized what she did and stepped back, eyes wide. "I, uh. Please?"

"Of course Penelope. I don't bite… too often," She said slyly. "So how about it boys?"

"Please?" Henry jumped up and down, blond hair bobbing.

"Yeah, pplleeeaasssee Aunt Penny?" Jack pleaded.

"Only if Ms. Strauss doesn't care."

"Please, call me Erin." She inwardly grimanced. Was she really that much of a witch? Did she really terrify the perky blond woman? "I don't mind. I know how challenging a pair of boys can be." She smiled.

"Thank you," Garcia gave her a genuine smile.

"So she's not a witch," Henry whispered loudly to Jack, who clamped a hand over the littler boys mouth.

Strauss smiled, shaking her head. She really needed to work on her people skills. "Come on boys. Let's let Penelope get back to work."

"Ok!" They raced from the room, waving. "Bye Aunt Penny!"

"Bye boys."

"So what do you handsome young men say to pizza and ice cream?"

Joyous squeals answered her question.

. . . . . . .

"Hey baby girl. Got anything for us?"

"Yes, I do."

Hotch frowned as soon as he realized there was no background boys. "Where are the boys?"

"Huh?" That got JJ's attention and the laptop was whizzed off the table and into her lap, her face coming into view. "Where's Henry?"

"Strauss took them for pizza and ice cream."

Morgan choked on his coffee and Emily popped him on the back a few times. "Strauss took the boys out?"

"Did I hear that right?" JJ raised an eyebrow.

"Yep." She punched the enter key with her fluffy pink pen and Hotch's computer filled with files. "Those are the cases JJ was referring too. There is some interesting stuff in there too. ON a more positive note, no bodies matching the boys have turned up within five hundred miles. I am working on the other six, but that's a little harder. Now about our current boys," she turned her chair to grab two files. "I am faxing these over now."

"Alright." Hotch waited until the papers printed, then grabbed them, handing them to Reid. "Get reading."

"Jayje, I am sending you the phone numbers of the parents so you can talk to them."

"Thanks Pen," She scribbled them down, grabbing her phone. "I'll be back." She turned off the webcam for a while so she could make calls.

"I am running back ground checks on a few shifty people in town now. I'll get back to you as soon as I find something," she promised.

"Alright, thanks Garcia."

"No prob superman. Superwoman out," she killed the connection and Morgan chuckled.

"Ok, so who are our mystery boys?"

"James Smith and Kyle Knights."

"Let's start with James." Rossi suggested.

"James Smith, eighteen. Excelled in math and reading. Hasn't missed a day of school since third grade. Would have been graduating in the spring. Has several awards for creative writing and that got him a scholarship."

"Ok, now Kyle."

"Kyle Knights," Emily rattled off. "Eighteen. Was good at just about everything except sports. Was on a chess team that consisted of two people…Ouch. Would have graduated with James. They had classes together. His scholarship was for… Math. He was a genius," she shot a look at Spencer, who shrugged sheepishly.

"Other than being nerds, what connected the boys?" Morgan asked.

"Nothing, really. They weren't friends, or at least the teachers didn't think so. Both boys kept to themselves. Had squeaky clean records."

"Hmm," Hotch frowned, pacing. "Hopefully JJ had some luck."

As if on cue, JJ's video streamed turned back on. "I've got something," she frowned.

"Besides the flu?" Morgan smirked.

"Hit him."

"My pleasure," Emily punched him in the arm.

"Moving on," Rossi chuckled.

"Anyway, Ms. Smith is a single mother raising his two boys, James and Alex. She wasn't really connected with James, but Alex was. The twelve year old claimed a man was watching them for the last few weeks."

"Was he able to give a description?"

"Roughly. He had brown hair, grey eyes, and a big scar over his nose. The kid said he looked scary, like a big foot."

"So he was hairy," Morgan snorted, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Had a beard, hairy arms."

"Are we dealing with a lumber jack?" Emily tried not to giggle but she did, clamping a hand over her mouth. Hotch's eyebrows shot up; he rarely heard that sound coming out of Emily Prentiss.

"Maybe," JJ laughed herself, smiling.

"Well, thanks JJ. What about Ms. Knight?"

"Single mom, raising two children. Both boys."

"Wait!" Spencer suddenly stood up, crossing the room to the files. "The other six boys; their parents were all single with two children."

"Reid, you are a guenis."

"Already knew that," he commented slyly as he read. "I think we just found what connected these boys. The older brother was always taken and they all had single mothers."

"OK, that definitely helps. Maybe he lost his own older brother? Or maybe he thinks he is doing a good thing for the mothers?"

"Like a knight in shining armor…Garcia?" Hotch said into his phone.

"Speak and you shall be answered."

"Search for locals who were raised in a single parent, two child house hold. See what you can find."

"I'll get back with you shortly," she hung up.

"We need to go talk to these families in person."

"Hotch, can I please come in? It's been twenty four hours. I feel better, honest. I haven't thrown up once!"

"I don't know JJ…"

"Please?"

"I guess Spencer can pick you up. But you are to remain here, inside. No field work."

"Yes!" She grinned. JJ hated being cooped up. "Thank you."

"If I get sick, you are cleaning it up," he warned her.

"Right, no germ spreading," she laughed.

"Well, let's get moving."  
>. . . . . .<p>

"Hey there," Spencer grinned, leaning against the door frame as he waited on her.

"What are you? A super model?" She teased as she put on her purple blouse, buttoning it quickly.

"Maybe," he teased, shutting the door and grabbing a water bottle from the fridge.

"Right," She rolled her eyes as she brushed the lint off her black slacks. "I'm ready if you are," She smiled.

"Geez, it's not like we kept you locked in a cage. It was only a day."

"You know I hate being alone," she pouted, batting her eyelashes at him. He chuckled, bending down to kiss her, but she stopped him. "Germs."

"Don't care," he batted her hand aside and kissed her deeply. She grinned, pulling him into a hug.

"I love you."

"I know you do," he smiled. "Let's go."

.

.

"Hotch," Emily murmured against his lips. "We really ought to get out of the car."

"Since when have you been one for rules?" He teased, kissing her one last time.

"Oh shut up," She rolled her eyes before purposely messing his hair up.

"Hey," he chuckled, smoothing it back down.

"Hey," She tried to mimic his voice but failed so bad that Hotch ended up laughing. "Cute," she crossed her arms.

"I know I am," He winked before exiting the vehicle. She stuck her tongue out at his back before getting out, locking the door. They were going to interview James family, namely his little brother. Hotch knocked, leaning against the railing as he waited. Emily picked up a snowball, eyeing him mischievously.

"Don't even," he said calmly, his eyes lighting up.

"I have to, for Jack," she smirked as it hit him in the back of the head. Ms. Smith chose that moment to open the door and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Ah, I see even adults like to play in the snow."

"Sorry Ma'am," Hotch shot a glare at Emily, who just smiled.

"Oh, don't be. I haven't smiled in a while," she sighed. "Please, come in. You must be Aaron."

"Yes, this is another member of my team, Emily Prentiss."

"Hello," She shook her hand with a grim smile. She shut the door behind them, sitting on the couch. "Alex," she called.

A black haired boy raced into the room, nearly colliding with Emily. "Woah there buddy," She smiled down at him.

"Woah!" He looked at her gun with wide eyes. "Are you with the FBI?"

"Yes."

"Awesome!" He grinned at her, his two front teeth missing.

"You must be Alex?"

"Uh huh!"

"I'm Emily. And this is my partner, Hotch. He can be grumpy," she whispered loudly and the boy giggled. Hotch chuckled, still amazed at how well she worked with children.

"Nice to meet'cha," He shook her hand up and down with excitement.

"So I hear you are ten? You're quite the young man," Hotch smiled at him.

"I'm going to be in fourth grade!"

"Wow, fourth grade," Emily whistled. "That's a lot of responsibility."

"But I can handle it! Because I'm a big kid!"

"You told my friend –"

"Miss JJ!" He grinned.

"Right, you told Ms. JJ that a man was following you around?"

"Uh huh! He had a beard, like…Abraham Lincoln's!"

Emily smiled at the comparison; the little boy was clever. "What else can you tell me?" She asked as Hotch jotted down notes.

"Well, he had hairy arms," he wrinkled his nose. "And grey eyes. He would always try to hide when we saw him."

"Did James do anything about it?"

"No," he shook his head. "But the guy was big. Taller than him," He pointed to Hotch. "And he was all muscly, like the guys in the magazines."

"Ma'am, can I speak to Alex alone for a minute?" Emily had a nagging suspicion.

"Sure," she shrugged, heading towards the kitchen. Hotch raised an eyebrow and Emily just shook her head.

"Alex, was James mean to you?"

He didn't answer for a minute, just messed with his shoe lace. He finally looked up at her, nodding. "Yeah."

"But you still followed him around?"

"Uh huh! He always went cool places with his friends. I wasn't supposed to follow him… he didn't know I followed him. Whenever he would see me, he would get mad and yell at me," Alex sighed.

"Thank you buddy," Emily pulled a lollipop out of her pocket, handing it to Alex.

"You're welcome!" He grinned before running into the kitchen.

They said their goodbyes, then went out to the car, turning the heater on. Emily shivered, holding her hands in front of the vents. Hotch turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow.

"How'd you know?"

"Well, he didn't seem upset about James. He was grinning, acting like a normal little boy."

"So what if we have this profile wrong? What if he is watching the younger boys? What if he is getting rid of the big bad brother."

"Maybe," Emily sighed.

"There are still to many holes. Why two boys with similar looks?"

"Maybe he picks the older brothers first, determines if they are good enough for their little brothers?"

"I don't know," Hotch raked a hand through his hair. "But something if going to have to give soon."

"Let's just hope it isn't us."

. . . . . .

"Ms. Knight," Morgan frowned as the woman stared out into space, again. She had been zoning in and out nearly the whole time.

"Sorry. What were you saying?"

"Can we talk to Matthew, please?"

"I suppose."

"Alone?"

"Why?" She frowned, crossing her arms.

"Ma'am, please. We are trying to find Kyle."

"Fine," she sighed, wondering into her bedroom. Matthew looked at them, his brown eyes scanning Morgan's face.

"So Matthew, how old are you?" Rossi asked the little boy.

"I'm seven," He frowned. Rossi was surprised at how bitter the boy looked.

"So you are a pretty big guy huh?" Morgan asked.

"Yes. Are you gonna find Kyle?"

"We are going to try."

"NO!" He crossed his arms with a frown. Rossi looked at Morgan, wondering if Emily had been on to something. Were the older brothers really the monsters?

"Why not?"

"Because I hate him! He is a jerk!"

"Was he mean to you?"

"Yeah! He would always cuss at me. He would never help me with my homework or let me play his games!"

"So you didn't like Kyle?"

"No," he crossed his arms stubbornly, conforming Rossi's worst nightmare. These boys weren't as squeaky clean as everyone thought. Things had taken a turn for the worst. "You are looking for the wrong bad guy."  
>. . . . . . . .<p>

"I'm cold, wet, and starving," Emily grumbled as they entered the hotel room. Morgan and her had walked the streets, showing the sketch of their unsub to the locals. No one seemed to recognize him. Now Emily was soaked from the snow.

"I'm just cold," Morgan yanked the beanie off his head, tossing it aside.

"Well, Hotch is on the way back with some pizza," Rossi chuckled.

"You hear that Spence, pizza," JJ poked his side.

"Let me rest," he grumbled, but smiled at her.

"Do you ever let me rest?" She smirked, stretching out beside him.

"No," he chuckled and she rolled on top of him.

"Ok you two!" Emily pretended to shove a finger down her throat and gag. "Get a room."

"We have one," JJ muttered around a kiss.

"A room that happens to have three other people!" Rossi threw a pillow at them.

"Sorry," JJ sounded far from it as she sighed.

"I come bearing gifts," Hotch entered the room with two pizza boxes. Morgan grinned and Spencer sat up, making JJ roll off of him.

"Ouch kid," Morgan hooted with laughter when JJ shot him an evil look.

"What?" He sounded confused.

"Men," JJ flicked him in the back of the head before getting up, heading towards the food.

"Let's eat!" Rossi grabbed his own piece.

Everyone dug in and soon the pizza boxes were empty, long abandoned on the counter. Emily and Hotch were already asleep, curled up together. Rossi sat on the couch, writing, while Spencer took a shower. JJ waited for him, looking through the pictures on her laptop. Most were pictures of Henry, Spencer and the team. She smiled, thinking off all the good times she had had.

"Reminiscing like an old woman?" Spencer asked with a grin, coming out of the bathroom. He had a pair of sweats on, his shirt bare. She eyed his toned upper body with a respective grin before waggling a finger at him.

"Come on ye old youngster."

"I don't sleep with old women," he chuckled.

"Oh, shut up." She pulled him down for a kiss.

"I love you," he smiled.

"Love you more," she grinned, curling against his side. He laid a hand on her stomach, smiling at her.

"Hey there little man." Spencer grinned. JJ smiled, lacing a hand through his. He had gotten into the habit of talking to the baby every night.

"What if it's a girl?" JJ asked, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Then hello there little girl," he smiled.

"You're going to be a great father," she laid against his chest with a sigh.

"How can you tell?"

"Because you are already great with Henry. He adores you."

"What do you think little guy?" He smiled as he ran a hand over her stomach. She reached up and kissed him, ruffling his hair.

"I know you'll be great. I love you."

"I love you too," he gave her a soft kiss, wondering what else he could ever want out of life. Because he was pretty sure he had everything any guy could ever want.

**So not as long as the last chapter, but it got the foundation sat up. The next chapter will be a surprise, I hope. Just thought I'd throw in the end as a sweet moment between the two. Enjoy!**


	4. Coming Home

**Ok, chapter 12. Let's go! Feeling pretty good today. I was finally able to ride my horse yesterday so I am in a great mood. Hope you enjoy this chapter! This might be the last chapter for this case, but I'm not sure.**

"Jennifer Jareau?"

"Yes sir?" JJ shifted nervously as the judge looked back and forth between her and the man on her left. Will was grinning at his lawyer as they talked in low voices. JJ's team sat behind her, Henry in Spencer's lap. JJ quickly looked away from them, fighting back tears.

"I've come to a decision. I hate to do this, but I am awarding full custody of Henry Jareau to William LaMontagne. You will be allowed to see him on the weekend."

"Sir," Hotch began, but the judge waved him off.

"I have nothing more to discuss."

"Congratulations," Will's lawyer shook his hand. Will just smirked, shooting a look at JJ that was full of hatred.

"Come on Henry," He went to pick the boy up.

"No!" Henry crossed his arms, his lower lip poking out. "I'm staying with mommy."

"Will, please," JJ pleased. "Can I just talk to him for a minute?"

"No. Now come on," He pulled the crying boy from Spencer's lap and carried him towards the doors.

"Mommy," Henry wailed, fighting Will's hold.

JJ let out a sob, falling to her knees. "JJ," Emily ran over.

"JJ," she heard her name again. Then again.

.

JJ bolted up, heart racing. Emily, Spencer, and Hotch stood around her, looking concerned. She realized she was crying, then realized it had all been a dream. She sucked in a sharp breath, tears streaming down her face.

"JJ?" Emily asked softly, lying a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Spencer frowned as he pulled her against his chest.

"B-bad dream," she choked out, burying her face against his chest. Hotch frowned at patted her back before heading back to his own bed with a sigh. They all had their own personal nightmares.

"Are you ok?" Emily gave her best friend a squeeze. JJ nodded but didn't pull away from Spencer. "Alright," she sighed.

"Thanks," she mumbled into Spencer's chest.

"You know it's not a problem," Emily smiled. "Night," she yawned, going back to bed. It was only three.

"Are you ok?" Spencer asked softly.

"I'll be fine," she sighed, wiping the tears off her face.

"Want to talk about it?"

"I don't know," she sighed as she lay back down. Spencer stretched out beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist, laying a hand on her stomach.

"You always told me talking helps," he reminded her. After Emily "died", he had had his fair share of nightmares, most of which led him straight to JJ's house. She had talked him through them, making him feel better. Now it was his turn to repay the favor.

"I know that," she sighed before reaching up to kiss him. "I love you," she said suddenly.

"I love you too," he brushed some hair off her cheek.

"You want to know?" She asked a while later, pulling out of his half asleep state.

"If you want to tell me," he wasn't going to push her.

"Will was able to get custody of Henry," she said quietly, curling against his side.

"You know that is impossible. Hotch would never let that happen. Nor would I," He kissed her forehead. "Besides, Will let you keep him without a fight. He knows how much Henry needs his mother."

JJ nodded, her eyelids drooping. "I'm going back to sleep," she murmured, feeling exhausted.

"Good, you need to." He smiled. "Night."

"More like morning," she mumbled, half asleep. "I love you."

"Love you too." Spencer smiled as he watched her fall into a light sleep. Tomorrow would bring new challenges, but for now, things were ok.  
>. . . . . . . .<p>

"Morning," Rossi entered the make shift headquarters with a yawn. Morgan was only a few paces behind him, a coffee in each hand.

"Thanks," JJ grinned at him, grabbing at one.

"Nope," He held it above her head. "Hold it shorty."

"Hey," She crossed her arms.

"You're preggo. No coffee," he smirked.

"In that case, thank you," Hotch reached up to snag the other cup before walking towards the laptop. JJ smirked and stuck her tongue out at him before returning to her own cup of orange juice.

"What in the world," JJ snickered as Emily entered the bullpen.

"Don'.anything." She shot them all death glares.

"Uh, Prentiss…" Morgan plucked a feather from her hair and waved it under her nose. "You get laid by a chicken?"

"Shut up, Derek," she punched him in the shoulder.

"What happened?" Hotch tried to hide a smile as he eyed her. She had feathers in various locations all throughout her body.

"Not you too," she groaned.

"Sorry," he chuckled. "So what happened?"

"I was walking over from that one café and this woman ran up to me. She started yelling about me disturbing her pet chicken… which she had on a leash. Apparently his name was Mojo… I told her I didn't have time for a chicken. He attacked me! Chased me all the way to the door!"

JJ clamped a hand over her mouth, stifling giggles. Morgan roared with laughter and Spencer turned away, his shoulders shaking as he silently laughed. Hotch plucked another feather from her shoulder, smiling.

"So let me get this straight," Rossi snickered. "You were attacked by a chicken named Mojo?"

"Oh, shut up," She threw another feather in the garbage.

"Of course, Ms. Prentiss."

"Chicken," Morgan chuckled, shaking his head.

"I hate you," she glared at him.

"Ok guys, let's get to work," Hotch stretched. "Morning Garcia."

"Good morning superman. Superwoman, er, chicken woman?" Her eyes widened as she caught sight of Emily.

"Don't ask."

"Emily got attacked by a chicken," JJ snickered.

Garcia cracked a smile but remained silent. "Moving on, I have news!"

"Really?" JJ leaned forward so she could see her.

"Hey there Blondie," She smiled.

"Hey Pen," she grinned.

"So what do you have for us?"

"Well, one of the boys cell phone was turned on last night."

"Really?"

"Yep. I got a location for y'all. Sending it over now."

"Thanks," Hotch grabbed his keys. "Let's go."

"Thanks baby girl," Morgan grinned.

"You sir are in trouble, when you get back."

"What? What'd I do now?"

Garcia held up the box of empty chocolates and Morgan hid a grin, following Hotch. "That's right, walk away. Meanie," she stuck her tongue out.

"I'll hit him for you," JJ laughed. "Come on pretty boy," she nudged Spencer.

"Oh please," he rolled his eyes before giving her a kiss.

"Ok, yuck. I'm still here! Shoo, get," Garcia waved at them.

"Shut up," JJ muttered before giving him one last kiss.

.

.

"Is it possible that Garcia was wrong?" JJ finally asked what everyone else was thinking. They had been trudging through the woods for nearly an hour. They had walked nearly three miles through the dense forest, trying to reach a clearing, where the cell was activated. But JJ was beginning to doubt the clearing was really there.

"I hate to doubt my baby girl… But," Morgan spread his hands out in front of him. "All I see is trees, trees, and more trees."

"PG, We aren't seeing a clearing," Emily said into her phone, scanning the tree lines.

"Foolish mortal, do you dare doubt me?" She asked in a playful tone.

"Hey, you aren't the one walking around in the woods," JJ protested with a shiver.

"Everyone freeze," Garcia demanded. "Turn to your left, then take a few steps forward. Right into the trees."

"Oh wow," Emily frowned as they broke through the tree line.

"Oh god," JJ turned away, clamping a hand over her mouth. Henry flashed through her mind and she sucked in a sharp breath.

"JJ, you don't have to-"

"I'm fine Hotch," she straightened up, running a hand through her hair.

"This is seriously personal," Morgan frowned as he examined a body.

"Multiple stab wounds to the groan and face. They are partly skinned. Quite a few burn marks," Reid looked sick.

"Well, we found Kyle and James."

"But we still haven't found their killer."

. . . . . .

"Hotch, check this out," JJ frowned as she sat down.

"What?" He leaned over to look at the phone she was holding.

"Pictures. Of Kyle and James. But who is that?" She pointed to a man in the middle. He had a clean shave, but resembled the description Alex had given them.

"Good question. Send that to Garcia."

"Already did," she grinned.

"So we have the bodies. That's new," Spencer frowned. "Before, nothing was recovered."

"Maybe he is calling out for help?" Rossi suggested.

"Like Vincent Rawlings?"

"Exactly like that. Why else would he turn the cell phone on? He knows they can be traced."

"Do you seriously believe this guy is showing remorce?" JJ couldn't get the boys out of her head. She came to the conclusion that it was because the boys would somewhat resemble Henry when he was a teenager.

"No, I don't. I do believe we are missing something though." Hotch frowned. "Garcia, anything on the picture?"

"Of course I do. Am I not Penelope Garcia?"

"Garcia," he sighed.

"Right, uh, well. Here is the thing… Both boys were connected to this man."

"What? How?" Morgan frowned. Spencer, JJ and himself had spent hours combing over the boys lives and found they had no connections, except for school.

"Well, he is their father."

"What?" JJ's head snapped up. "Both boys fathers died. Kyle's had cancer, James was killing in a bank robbery."

"Yes, their father's did die. But turns out both mothers had an affair, with this man: James Markus Romal."

"That explains why the kills were personal," Rossi sighed. "Do you have an address?"

"Already sent it to your phones."

. . . . . .

"James Romal? FBI! Open up!" Morgan pounded on the door.

"Go away!" Came a gravelly voice.

"Yeah, that'll happen," Morgan muttered before kicking the door down.

"Get down!" Rossi ordered, training his gun on the man. James sank to his knees, his hands in the air.

"I am."

"Where are the other boys?"

"I ain't telling."

"JJ, Reid, Prentiss, go," Rossi ordered them. Hotch followed as they fanned out through the house.

"There's a barn out back."

"I hear a dog," JJ stiffened, thinking back to Tobias and his dogs.

"Stay here," Spencer gave her shoulder a squeeze as he and Morgan ran towards the barn. JJ paced by the door, waiting for them to give the clear. She shivered, thinking of those four dogs. Her fear had pretty much been demolished by Hank, but she still had a healthy respect for strange dogs.

"Clear! We got them! We need an ambulance!" Morgan shouted.

JJ raced towards the barn, feeling sick when she arrived. Four metal cages were in a line on the back wall. Four boys sat in each one, eyes wide. They were thin and gaunt, but alive. JJ let out a sigh of relief, searching for keys.

"Son, can you stand?" Rossi asked a sandy haired boy.

"Yeah, I think." He frowned as JJ unlocked the cage.

"I need each of your names."

"Zach," he said as he took a few shaky steps. "That's Hank, Shawn and Riley. Riley is going to need help. He has been here longest."

"Alright, we are getting you all help. Easy." Hotch caught the man as he fell forward.

JJ sighed, looking at them. They had found the boys alive and caught the unsub. But how could these boys ever live a normal life after what they had been through? Sometimes she felt like they never really won, no matter how the case ended.

. . . . . . . .

"Mommy!"

"Henry," JJ smiled as she scooped the boy up in a hug, squeezing him. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too," he grinned, lying his head against her shoulder. "Did you get the bad guy?"

"Yeah, we got the bad guy," she ruffled his hair before sitting him back down.

"Awesome! Guess what!"

"What?" She smiled.

"Ms. Strauss took up to Chuck-E-Cheese! Then we gotted Ice Cream!"

"Got, you got ice cream," she laughed, kissing him with a smile. "I sure did miss you buddy."

"You already told me that," he giggled, climbing back into her arms and kissing her cheek. "Are you ok?" He frowned, his blue eyes serious.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "I just want you to know I love you."

"I love you too," he grinned at her, then his eyes went wide. "Guess what! Guess!"

"What?" She asked, hiding a smile.

"I have a loose tooth!"

"No way," She smiled.

"Uh huh! Aunt Penny said the tooth fairy would come and give me money."

"That's right," she ruffled his hair. "Thanks for dropping him off Pen," She gave the blond woman a hug.

"No problem. I better get going. See y'all," she waved. "Tell Reid I said hey, if he ever gets out of the shower."

"Will do," JJ laughed. "Bye."

She locked the door before turning her attention back to the little boy. "So you had a good time?"

"Uh huh! Did he behave?" He peered up at her with blue eyes as he laid a hand on her stomach. JJ broke into a wide smile, scooping him up again.

"Yeah, he behaved," she sighed as she held him close. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm going to get you!" She said as she sat him on the couch, tickling his ribs. He squirmed, laughing, as he tried to push her fingers away.

"Mommy, lemme up," he tried to roll away and she let him. "My turn," he giggled as he tackled her, trying to tickle her.

"Ah, none of that you little booger," she grabbed him. "Are you hungry?" She glanced at the clock. Their plane had landed at eleven and Pen had met them at the house. Now it was twelve and JJ figured the little boy would be hungry; she knew she was.

"Yeah. Can we have speggi?"

"Spaghetti?"

"Yeah!"

"For dinner," she promised. "But what do you want for lunch?"

"Um... Can I have nachos?"

"What kind?" She smiled. Spencer had introduced him to grated cheese melted on top of fritos and Henry had loved it more than regular nachos.

"Daddy's kind!"

"Daddy's kind of what?" Spencer asked as he entered the room with a smile, running a towel over his cropped curls.

"Nachos!" The boy beamed at him.

"Ah," he chuckled, picking him up. "Who let you back in the house?"

"Mommy," he giggled. "Who let you in?"

"I let myself in," he ruffled the boys hair. "How about I make your nachos that way mommy can take a shower?"

"Kay!" Henry monkied around until he was on Spencer's shoulders. "Let's go!"

"Thanks," JJ gave him a quick peck. "Pen said hi."

"Alright. No problem," he smiled. "Let's go money boy."

. . . . . .

"Hey Jack," Hotch chuckled as the boy greeted him with a hug.

"Dad! Guess what!"

"What?" He smiled.

"Jack got to do all his work at home! He is home schooled. Can I be home schooled?"

"We'll see," Hotch raised an eyebrow. It actually wasn't a bad idea.

"Where is Emmy?" The little boy frowned.

"She is coming; she had to go pick up Sergio."

"Oh. When are you gonna ask her to marry you?"

"Jack, it's not that easy-"

"Yeah it is! You like her, and she likes you. You've been going out for forever. So just ask!" He grinned, crossing his arms.

Hotch chuckled, ruffling the boys hair. He figured the boy had turned out just fine so far, despite some peoples speculations. It had helped that the three women on his team and Jessica had been there for the boy. It was hard to believe that he was eight; it seemed like just yesterday he was holding a crying baby.

"What are ya looking at?" Jack wrinkled his nose.

"Nothing," Hotch smiled. "Maybe I'll take your advice. But for now, what do you say to some lunch!"

"I say let's go!" He giggled, racing towards the car. Hotch followed with a smile, feeling content.

. . . . . . .

"Well hello there," Spencer chuckled as JJ crawled onto his chest, propping her head up so she could look at him.

"Hey," she grinned. "Henry went down pretty easy tonight. Pen said he only had one nightmare while we were gone."

"That's good," he smiled, giving her a kiss. "Glad to be home?"

"Words can't even describe how glad I am," she laughed. "It'll be nice to have the weekend off."

"Mhm," he let out a small yawn. "Think of any names yet?" He asked with a smile. JJ had already been fretting about it even though she had only been pregnant two months.

"Kind of," she sighed. "You?"

"Kind of," he teased her.

"I guess we have time until we have to worry about all that; names, cribs, rooms," she smiled.

"We have plenty of time. And speaking of time, It's been a long time," he murmured as he pulled her into a kiss. She grinned as she locked her arms around his neck, happy to be home.

**Sorry if the ending is kind of bleh. And sorry I was a day late posting. I have been working with Misty (my horse) in the evenings from like 5-8. By time I get home, I'm exhausted. Hope you enjoyed. From now on, every chapter is going to be set ahead three, until she has her baby. After that things will return to normal. Please review!**


	5. Double Trouble

**My friends already know this, but my goal is to get at least to twenty chapters. It might be longer, who knows. Just depends. But this chapter takes place three months later; JJ would be about 5 months pregnant. Chapter fourteen will be in her eighth months, and chapter fifteen will be when she actually has the baby. After that, things will return to normal. There will be a case in this one, but it will be local and involve them profiling a kidnapper. There SHOULD be a case in the next chapter as well, but I might just have them go on vacation or something. Enjoy!**

"Hey fatty," Morgan teased as obviously pregnant JJ entered the bullpen.

"Morgan, I am a very pregnant, very cranky woman at the moment," she had one hand on her bulging stomach, the other on her back. "Don't mess with me."

"Sorry," he chuckled. "So what'd the doc say?"

"You'll be the last to know, I promise," she teased him.

"Your back!" Emily smiled as she embraced her friend. "You look tired."

"Exhausted," She sighed. "Spence and Hotch back yet?"

"Nope. Stupid consults," Emily sighed, fingering the engagement ring she had been wearing for the last two months.

"No, that's good! Get PG," JJ grabbed Morgan by the shirt. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" He chuckled.

"My office!" She picked up a pen at threw it at Rossi, who was standing at the coffee machine. It nailed him in the back of the head and he slowly turned around, raising an eyebrow.

"Are women always that moody?"

"Oh, shut up and come here!" She insisted.

"What is going on?" Emily asked as they all filed into JJ's office. The room was suddenly very crowded as the five of them stood around JJ's desk.

"I have news! But Spence can't know. Not yet."

"Just tell us!" Garcia was practically jumping up and down, a huge grin on her face.

"Easy baby girl," Morgan chuckled.

"Before Garcia has an aneurism," Rossi smiled.

"Well, I went to the doctors and…"

"Spit it out!" Emily grinned.

"Well, I'm having twins!"

"Eek!" Garcia squealed, tackling her in a hug. Emily joined in, laughing.

"Congrats!"

"Uh oh, double trouble," Rossi chuckled, patting her back.

"Twins?" Morgan asked in disbelief.

"Yes, twins, Derek. You know, two babies instead of one?" Rossi teased him.

"If that's how Morgan reacts, I can't wait to see Spencer's face. Someone should record it."

"I just might do that," JJ laughed, grinning like a mad woman.

"Are they girls?" Garcia asked, still giddy.

"No. Both are boys."

"Oh!" Garcia squealed again.

"Does Henry know yet?"

"Not yet," JJ smiled.

"He is going to be thrilled," Rossi chuckled.

"I'm going to be thrilled," JJ laughed.

"Until you are wheeled into the delivery room."

"Oh shut up," Emily smacked him on the back of the head.

"Fine," he chuckled.

"What's going on in here?" Hotch opened the door, raising an eyebrow. Spencer stood behind him, hands in his pockets.

"A secret," JJ grinned.

"Do I get to hear?" Spencer smiled.

"Nope," she smirked.

"Well then," he chuckled.

"Hotchner," Strauss' voice came from behind them.

"Ma'am?"

"I just got a call from the local police department. You are being requested at the local mall immediately. We have a kidnapping."

. . . . . . .

"Brad Hocks?"

"Yes sir. You must be with the BAU."

"Aaron Hotchner," he shook the man's hand. "This is my team; Agent's Prentiss, Reid, Jareau, Rossi and Morgan. We need to move quick. What do you know?"

"This way," he led them towards the command center the police had sat up, talking as they walked. "Four children went missing at the exact same time. Lilia Spoots, four. Kyle Knitts, six. Kevin Welsh, nine. And Sammy Brown, three. The parents are out of their minds."

"Not a surprise," JJ commented. She got nervous any time she didn't have eyes on Henry. "What are their stories?"

"All the same; they were checking out at a store, turned around, and the child was gone."

"Got it. I'll talk to the Knitts and Welsh's." JJ said as she eyed the vest Hotch handed her.

"I'll take Spoots and Brown." Emily commented as she buckled her own vest, waiting for everyone else.

"Hotch, there is no way this is going to fit," JJ frowned.

"Just keep it close, it's Protocol. Rossi, Morgan, start questioning the crowds. Get pictures, show them around. No one has been allowed to enter or exit the mall, so the children are still here. We need to move fast. Garcia, get down to security. Have them do whatever you need. Let's get moving."

.

.

"Mrs. Welsh?" JJ asked softly as she entered the room. "I'm Jennifer Jareau. Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Have you found Kyle?" Her head shot up.

"No ma'am," she started, but her husband cut her off.

"Anything. What do you need to know?"

"What store were you shopping in?"

"Um, Gamers United. It was Kyle's birthday," He sighed, slumping into a chair as he raked a hand through his hair.

"He wanted Zombie Zone Four, it just came out. We found the game and were waiting in line. Kyle walked over to the half priced stand to look at the games. I was keeping an eye on him."

"I forgot my wallet in the car, so I went to get it," Mr. Welsh filled in.

"I got to the register and was explaining that he would be right back. I turned my back for maybe a minute…" She choked out a sob. JJ gave her shoulder a squeeze before sighing. She knew what the woman was going through.

"Ma'am, we are going to do everything we can to find your son, ok? If you remember anything, anything at all, let me know. Ok?"

"Alright," she nodded, burying her face against her husband's chest. He kept apologizing for forgetting his wallet as JJ left the room. She shut the door behind her, pulling her hair into a loose pony tail, wincing as she felt a twinge of pain in her back.

"Are you alright?" Hotch asked with a frown.

"I'll be fine," she assured him.

"Is he kicking yet?"

"Uh, no." She had no desire to try to explain about the twins at the moment.

"Ah. Jack was a kicker. I told Haley he would have been a good football punter," he chuckled. JJ smiled, patting his back as she went to sit with the Welsh's. It was the same story; the parent's turned their backs and the boy was gone. It was like they had just vanished. Almost like magic.  
>.<p>

.

"Ma'am, please," Emily pleaded with the hysterical woman.

"Agent Prentiss?" Her husband asked, looking up.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to find my son?"

"We are going to do everything we can." She patted his back before leaving the room, letting out a huge sigh. She was great with children, but she was never one for hysterical weepy women. That was out of her comfort zone.

"You ok?" Hotch laid a hand on the small of her back.

"Fine," she shivered.

"Able to get anything out of her?" JJ asked, sitting down.

"No. The father confirmed the pattern though; turned away for just a moment and the child was gone."

"Hotch, how did they get these children? The other people in the store didn't hear a disturbance or anything. I know from experience; mothers watch everyone, not just their own child. It's instinctive. You don't just watch a struggling, crying child be drug away."

"I understand what you are saying. Maybe Garcia can find something."

"Maybe. Morgan, Reid and Rossi are searching the crowds now for someone who has a laptop. We are dealing with more than one unsub here. A single person couldn't be in four places at once. We need to get a profile started."

.

.

"Oh don't you even," Garcia muttered as she started typing again. She had traced the signal to two laptops and now both were trying to shut her out at the same time. "Bring it creep," she said as she hit enter, running another firewall on her computer. She hit number one on speed dial, turning the speaker on.

"What's up baby girl?"

"Morgan! You have a chance to find two of these guys now," She frowned as she continued trying to back hack the trace. "They are trying to shut me out. They will be using their laptops and they are going to be working fast."

"Mall security has everyone in the lobby and in the food court. Reid's in the food court, Rossi is with him. I'll look down here."

"He is going to be typing up a storm."

"I think I might have him. Hold on. Hey, you!" Garcia heard him call.

"Yes!" She smirked as the hacking on her computer stopped. She pushed through and soon had the man's computer on lock down. "No one can beat the amazing Garcia!"

. . . . . .

JJ raised an eyebrow as Morgan shoved a cussing, fighting man towards them. He was in handcuffs, his shirt rumpled. There had obviously been a fight. He was an average looking guy, with brown hair and grey eyes.

"Uh, Morgan?" Hotch questioned.

"He was trying to stop Garcia from getting into her laptop. Here is unsub number Uno," He handed him over to Hotch. "Rossi and Reid and chasing down number two. He tried to give them the slip."

"Ok. What's your name?"

"I ain't sayin anything!" The man twang that was from the south; way south.

"Look here buddy," Morgan crossed his arms. "We are going to find out one way or another. So you might as well spill it."

"You've got no right!"

"You were hacking into mall security. You'd better tell us what you know. Now what's your name?"

"John Scarts," He crossed his arms. "And that's all I am saying!"

"Fine. We'll just talk to your buddy."

.

.

"Someone tackle him for God Sakes!" Rossi yelled as the man raced through the crowds. Spencer was right on his tail, much to Rossi's surprise. When Rossi had first joined the team, the kid could barely outrun Emily when she was in heels. Now he would have made Morgan proud.

"Oh brother," Spencer muttered as the guy headed towards the railing. "None of that," he grunted as he leaped, tackling the man to the ground. They slid, crashing through a window pane. For a moment Spencer was air born, then he landed on top of the man with a thud; they had landed on the stairs.

"Reid!" Rossi shouted, running to the edge of the second floor.

"I'm fine. I think," he groaned, closing his eyes.

"Get off me!"

"Fat chance," he muttered, yanking the man up and cuffing him. "Let's go."

"Are you sure you are ok?" Rossi asked as they hauled him towards security.

"Fine," he cracked a grin.

"I have to say, I'm impressed."

"With?"

"The fact that you could keep up with him. You had trouble out running Emily when she was wearing heels."

"Blame JJ," he said slyly as they entered the security office.

"Blame me for what?" JJ questioned.

"Reid's increased stamina."

"Spence," she glared, punching him on the arm. Morgan snickered and Rossi chuckled, shaking his head.

"What? It's true," He ducked as she swung at him again, grinning. "Anyways, here is our guy."

"Your husband just flew off a landing and down half a flight of stairs," Rossi informed JJ.

"What?" She demanded.

"It's nothing," Spencer muttered. "Let's get this guy into questioning. We need to find those kids."

.

.

"Got him!" A SWAT member yelled from the back of the storage room. JJ ran over, scooping the crying boy up.

"Sh, it's ok." She bounced him in her arms, talking softly to him. "We are going to see your mommy. It's ok," she rubbed his back. Rossi sighed in relief, running a hand through his hair. The two men they had in custody had cracked, giving up the location of two of the children. Emily and Hotch were retrieving Lilia, while Morgan continued to try to get the men to give up their partners. Two children were still out there.

"Sammy!" Mrs. Brown ran towards JJ. She handed the boy to his mother, stepping back. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

JJ just smiled and nodded, turning towards Rossi. "There are still two children out there."

"We will find them," he assured her. "You're thinking about Henry."

"How could I not? I know exactly what those mothers are going through," she sighed. "Rossi, if we don't find them-"

"We will JJ. Don't beat yourself up." He squeezed her shoulder.

"Thanks Rossi," she sighed.

"Now, correct me if I'm wrong… But you look pretty wore out."

"I'm pregnant, not handicapped."

"Don't make me get Garcia…"

"Fine. You win. As usual." She muttered as they entered the security office.

"What'd Rossi win?" Morgan smirked.

"Nothing," she grumbled, sitting down. "Where's Spence?"

"He is with Emily. They are following a lead on the two kids. We might know the location of the last two kids. Garcia did some serious digging in their computers."

"Good," she let out a sigh of relief.

"Feeling ok?" Morgan asked, leaning against the wall.

"I'm fine," she hid a smile. "Stop fretting over me."

"Hey, just making sure," he chuckled.

"What I would give for coffee," she groaned, eyeing Rossi's cup.

"Not a chance," Rossi moved it out of her reach. "Reid would kill me."

"I'm tired of being pregnant," she sighed.

"Just four more months."

"Don't remind me."

. . . . . .

"Home," JJ let out a sigh as she fell onto the couch.

"Today was a long day," Spencer chuckled as he carried a sleeping Henry towards the stairs.

"Poor buddy. Jess said he wore himself out at the park." She got up to follow Spencer up the stairs.

"Good. It helps him sleep," he lowered the boy onto his bed, taking his shoes off. JJ tossed them in the closet before tucking the boy in, kissing his forehead.

"Night buddy," Spencer ruffled his hair before shutting the door and turning to JJ. "Go take a bath, relax."

"I'm fine," she insisted.

"JJ, I know that case shook you up. And I know you are exhausted. Now go," he gave her a brief kiss.

"Spence-" He cut her off with another kiss.

"Please?" He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Fine," she sighed, knowing he was right.

JJ padded into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She turned on the hot water, letting the tub fill with hot water as she undressed. She pulled her cell phone from her pocket, putting it on silent before tossing it onto the counter.

"Peace and quiet," she let out a moan as she sunk into the steaming water, her muscles beginning to relax. "Note to self, thank Spence." She sighed contently, letting her head lean against the back of the tub. She let her hands rest on her stomach, her mind drifting away from her as she closed her eyes.

"Jayje?" Spencer knocked on the bathroom door, yawning.

"Huh?" Her eyes snapped open and she shivered, realizing the water was cold. "Oh. One sec."

"You ok?"

"Fine. Promise." She drained the tub, pulling a pair of sweats on and she pulled her wet hair into a pony tail. "See? No harm." She grinned as she opened the door.

"I was afraid you might have drowned," he teased as he pulled her into a kiss. From the smell of old spice, she concluded he had used the guest bathroom to take a shower.

"You smell good," she grinned against his lips.

"Long as you don't try to eat me," he smiled.

"No promised," she kissed his neck with an impish smile. "Why don't we call it a day?"

"Is that your way of telling me that you're a sex fiend?"

"No. This is my way of telling you that you talk too much," she locked her mouth to his, pushing him against the wall.

"Maybe I'll just shut up," he chuckled as her hands started working on his t-shirt.

"Mommy?" Henry rubbed his eyes with a fist, his stuffed dinosaur hanging from the other hand.

"Henry," she tore away from Spencer, blushing. Spencer chuckled, pinching her backside while keeping a straight face. She yelped, swatting at his arm before turning her attention to the boy. "What are you doing up buddy?"

"I'm thirsty," he yawned.

"Well, why don't we get you something to drink? And you can get into your PJ's," she smiled, pulling him into a hug. He laid a hand on her stomach, looking up at her with sleepy blue eyes.

"How much longer?" He asked impatiently.

"A few more months," she forced a smile. His question reminded her that she needed to talk with Spencer. "Why don't you go pick out some PJ's?"

"Kay." He padded off to his room.

"Spencer?"

"Yes?" He raised an eyebrow. She hardly ever called him Spencer.

"I'm having twins."

**Next chapter will probably be posted tonight or tomorrow. I am riding for several hours in the evening, so I don't have much time to write. And during the day I am busy. So you'll have to excuse the slow updates. Hope you enjoyed. Review please!**


	6. Lazy Days

**Chapter 14. Enjoy yourselves :D Been riding a lot lately, therefor I have plenty of new ideas. I should be able to make it past 25 chapters now. I want to continue this for a while; I'm really into it. This is the longest piece I have ever written. JJ is about 8 months pregnant. Her baby will be born in the next chapter. Had to throw Zombie Assault 3 in there because it's like the best game ever x)**

JJ woke up with a groan, clamping a hand over her mouth. She rolled out of bed, lunging for the bathroom. She made it to the toilet just in time, throwing up several times. Soon she was dry heaving, feeling miserable.

"Jay?" Spencer frowned, handing her a wet rag.

"I'll be ok," she wiped her mouth off, leaning against his legs. He laid a hand on her shoulder, squeezing.

"Boy's acting up huh?" He said with a smile. JJ grinned, thinking back to when she had first told him.

.

.

_"Henry," she tore away from Spencer, blushing. Spencer chuckled, pinching her backside while keeping a straight face. She yelped, swatting at his arm before turning her attention to the boy. "What are you doing up buddy?"_

_"I'm thirsty," he yawned._

_"Well, why don't we get you something to drink? And you can get into your PJ's," she smiled, pulling him into a hug. He laid a hand on her stomach, looking up at her with sleepy blue eyes._

_"How much longer?" He asked impatiently._

_"A few more months," she forced a smile. His question reminded her that she needed to talk with Spencer. "Why don't you go pick out some PJ's?"_

_"Kay." He padded off to his room._

_"Spencer?"_

_"Yes?" He raised an eyebrow. She hardly ever called him Spencer._

_"I'm having twins."_

"_JJ?" He asked, not sure if he heard that right._

"_I am having twins," she repeated._

"_Oh," he managed before falling backwards, sliding down the wall. JJ gasped, running to his side._

"_Daddy passed out," Henry stared, eyes wide. "What happened?"_

"_He is just surprised. I think," she shook his shoulder. "Spence!"_

"_I help?"_

"_Yes. Go get mommy's phone, ok?"_

"_Come on Spence," She frowned, not pleased with his reaction. Was this going to be the end of them? She hoped Henry would have trouble finding the phone; she didn't want him to see Spencer like that._

"_Uhh," Spencer groaned, blinking a few times._

"_Finally," she let out a sigh of relief. "Are you ok?"_

"_I, uh… twins?" He asked again._

"_Yes. Two boys." She bit her lip, fighting back tears. Was the news really that bad?_

"_JJ, that's great!" He broke into a wide grin. She smiled, letting out a silent sigh of relief._

"_Are you ok?" JJ asked as she helped him sit up._

"_Uh, in shock. But happy," he assured her with a smile. "I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

_._

_._

"Earth to JJ," Spencer smiled, kissing her neck.

"Sorry," she sighed.

"What are you thinking about?"

"The night I told you about the twins."

"About our little party?" He asked slyly, running his arms down her sides.

"Nope. About you passing out."

"Of course you'd remember that," he groaned.

"You poor thing," she smeared some shaving cream across his chin. "Get ready."

"Are you sure about going in?"

"Positive. I'll be fine."

"Just don't go into labor during a case again. Strauss might fire us all."

"Like it was my fault," she rolled her eyes. "Blame Henry?"

"Blame me for what?" Henry grinned as he entered the room, clinging to Hank's back. The dog had done some serious growing over the past few months and was huge. His shoulder was mid-thigh on Spencer and when he stood on his back two legs he was as tall as the lanky man. Henry had gotten into the habit of riding him around and Hank didn't seem to have a problem with it.

"Oh, nothing," JJ laughed, ruffling his hair. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Hank farted and it woke me up," he wrinkled his nose.

"Your mom did that once," Spencer snickered. JJ slugged him in the arm, her jaw dropping.

"I did not!"

"Mommy," Henry laughed.

"I didn't!"

"She didn't. I just like to mess with her," he winked at Henry.

"Aww man. I could've told Uncle Morgan."

JJ just sighed, shaking her head with a smile; she loved her family.

. . . . . .

"Welcome to my world," JJ patted Emily's back as one of her best friends threw up, again. Emily gagged, closing her eyes.

"This sucks," she drew the word out with a groan.

"It's even worse the second time around," she assured her teasingly. "How far along are you?"

"Maybe two months, give or take a few weeks."

"How's Hotch taking it?"

"He knew before I did."

"How?" JJ raised an eyebrow as they walked back towards her office.

"Because Spencer pointed out to him that I had been eating weird. And he figured it out from there," she laughed. "Jack is thrilled. He told everyone we know."

"Henry is excited," JJ laid a hand on her own stomach. "He keeps asking when."

"That's cute," she laughed. "Decide on any names yet?"

"No," JJ tilted her head. "Between work and Henry's soccer games, I haven't even had time to think about it."

"HUSH!" Morgan demanded, bent over his keyboard. "Ooo, not a chance!" He began pounding away frantically.

"Not cool!" Spencer frowned as he pounded the "R" key. "I can't reload!"

"We are going to be overran," Garcia squealed from Emily's computer.

"What in the world?" JJ cocked an eyebrow.

"Zombie Assault Three," Garcia muttered as she continued to pound on the keyboard.

"Got the second nest," Spencer looked far into the game.

"Go go go!" Morgan yelled. Garcia was practically bouncing in her seat, letting out a shriek.

"Oh no! Four hulkers at once! Run!" Morgan groaned when his character died.

"Nerds," Emily snickered.

"Want in?" Spencer looked up at JJ.

"Sure," she shrugged, sitting at a spare computer. They set up an account for JJ using her facebook, then added her into the game. "So what do I do?"

"Well, you are going to start out with the Glock 17. It kind of sucks. But you'll level up fast. Keep moving, don't stop shooting, and don't let the zombies get you."

"So shoot, stay alive, keep moving. Got it."

Soon the four were chatting loudly, shouting commands back and forth. Hotch entered the bullpen, cocking an eyebrow. Rossi shrugged, watching the show. Emily looked amused as she watched the four of them. J bit her lip, cursing as a zombie hit her.

"What are they doing?" Rossi frowned.

"Playing Zombie Assault 3," Emily laughed.

"Zombie What?"

"Zombie Assault. Kill the zombies, stay alive. Jack plays it," Hotch commented.

"Ah. So I assume we have a lazy day?" Rossi chuckled.

"Yeah. I didn't quite envision us spending it like this."

"Want in Hotch?"

"No thank you," he rolled his eyes. "I'll be in my office."

"Same," Rossi headed towards his office, Hotch going to his. Emily sat on the edge of JJ's desk, watching them.

"You sure you don't want to play Em?"

"I guess I could try it," she sighed. "What computer am I going to use?"

"Here," Garcia handed her a laptop. "Sign in using your facebook."

"Let's do this!"

.

.

"Today was thoroughly boring," JJ laughed as she followed Spencer into the parking lot.

"Hey, it was kind of fun. I can't believe Garcia hacked herself up to level ninety-nine. Kill hog."

"Yeah, it was fun," JJ agreed. "But we just sat around. Not that I'm complaining." She grinned, rubbing a hand over her bulging stomach.

"Just another month or so," He grinned.

"Still in shock?" She teased.

"Nah, got over that a long time ago. Hey, how about we go pick Henry up and go see a movie? Maybe eat out?"

"Sounds good to me. The last thing I want to do is cook," JJ laughed.

"Let's go then."

. . . . . .

"What are we gonna see?" Henry asked as they walked towards the mall together. The little boy stood between them, occasionally lifting his feet so he was swinging from his parent's hands.

"Well, they are having a kids special all week. Cars, Toy Story, Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Scooby Doo; Cyber Chase, and Marmaduke."

"Marmaduke! Because he looks like Hank!" Henry beamed at him.

"Sounds fine to me," JJ laughed. Personally, she liked the movie, and the dog really did look like Hank.

"Yay!" He hugged her waist the best he could. She smiled, ruffling his hair, realizing how tall he was getting.

"You have to stop growing up so fast, ok?" She sighed.

"I can't," he giggled.

"I love you."

"I know, I love you too. But hurry! Daddy's got the tickets!" He drug her towards a waiting Spencer.

"Easy buddy. The movie doesn't start for another ten minutes. Want some popcorn? Candy?"

"Uh huh!"

"Which one?" JJ laughed.

"Both?" He looked up at them with blue puppy dog eyes.

"Sure," Spencer ruffled his hair before tickling his sides. "As long as you can pay for it." He held out his hand. Henry's jaw dropped and he poked his lower lip out.

"But daddy-"

"I'm kidding, dork," he chuckled. "Let's get in line." JJ grinned at the little scene, reaching up to kiss his jaw.

"You are amazing."

"I know," he teased. "You're not that bad yourself."

.

.

"Shh," JJ cracked a smile as she tried to quiet Henry down. He was giggling as Marmaduke raced across the screen, knocking things over. Spencer chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and she leaned against his side. She reached up, planting a kiss on his lips.

"Ewwy," Henry covered his eyes, earning a laugh from the people sitting around them. JJ blushed slightly, ducking her head.

"Hush," she tapped the end of his nose.

"Kay," He grinned, leaning against her with a yawn as he focused on the screen once again.

.

.

"Poor guy. He must be exhausted. He slept straight through the flat tire," Spencer chuckled as he picked Henry up. "Dang he is getting big."

"He is already tall," JJ let out her own yawn. "He had fun today."

"So did I. It's been a while since we just got to "hang out", if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do. Work can be a killer," she laughed, unlocking the door before lying a hand on her back. "Ug."

"You ok?" He frowned in concern.

"I'm fine, Spence. Babies are just kicking."

"Ah," he drawled before carrying Henry up the stairs. The boy woke up long enough to change into his pajamas, but he was soon asleep again. JJ grinned, kissing his forehead before shutting the door to his room and leaning into Spencer's embrace. "Everything ok?"

"Perfect," she reached up to capture his lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled, placing her hands on his chest. "This sucks," She suddenly groaned.

"What does?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"The fact that I want you and can't have you," she pouted.

"Poor thing," he teased, kissing her one last time. "No coffee, no caffeine, no sex, you are the most mistreated person in the world."

"I know I am," she sighed.

"Come on cranky woman. Let's get you to bed."

. . . . . .

"You're it," Henry giggled as he tagged Jack. He turned around and tore back towards the tree house Hotch had set up in the back yard. It had a swing set attached, as well as a slide.

"Hey!" Jack laughed, racing after the younger boy. Henry scrambled up the slide and towards the swing set. Jack followed him with ease, letting him stay ahead. "Gotcha," He finally tagged the other boy.

"Time out," Henry plopped down inside the tree house, breathing hard. Jack laughed, sitting down beside him, stretching his legs out.

"Agreed," Jack panted. "Wanna go inside and get some cookies?"

"Sure," Henry grinned as they padded towards the house.

"What's up guys?" Emily grinned from her spot on the counter. Hotch stood in front of her, a smirk on his face. She looked a bit flustered, her cheeks red.

"Can we get a cookie?" Jack grinned at her.

"Pllleeeaasssee?" Henry batted his eyelashes.

"Sure," Hotch chuckled, getting them down and distributing them. "Hey," He laughed as Emily snatched his own.

"Pregnant woman demands a cookie," she teased him.

"Pregnant woman is a cookie thief."

"Mom stole your cookie," JJ laughed.

"Aunt Emmy?" henry tugged on her pant leg, looking up at her.

"Yes?" She smiled, ruffling his hair.

"When's mommy gonna have my brothers?"

"Soon buddy," she laughed. "I promise."

"How come it's taking so long? Cookies don't take that long to cook," he wrinkled his nose. Emily started laughing and Hotch was doubled over, silently laughing.

"Henry," he finally managed. "You're a dork."

"I already knew that," he giggled. "Come on Jack!"

The two boys tore back outside, leaving the laughing couple behind. "I'm glad they get along," Hotch smiled. "They need each other."

"Yeah, they do. Like I need you," she teased, kissing him again. "Now where were we?"

**OK, this was a really short chapter, I know. But I ran out of ideas D: I promise the next chapter will be long O_O Possibly the longest chapter yet. Sorry for the delay in updates D: I am working with two horses now and it takes up a HUGE amount of time, and I'm about to be working with a third. So you'll have to be patient with me. Please enjoy. The last little part was just something I threw in there to make the chapter longer. Might take it out later.**


	7. Life in the Fast Lane

**So here is the chapter a lot of you have been waiting for :D Please enjoy, sorry for the delay. Blame it on the horses x) I had an amazing dream last night, so I had to re-write this chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it!**

"I really can't go?" JJ pouted as everyone began gathering their go bags.

"No, JJ. Go home and rest. That's an order," Hotch frowned. "You are due in a few weeks. I'd hate for something to happen."

"But Hotch-"

"Look JJ, we all know how stubborn you are. You denied the fact that you were in labor for nearly a day when you had Henry," Emily added.

"AND you wouldn't stop working a case and admit it," Morgan had to get his share in.

"Fine, fine," she held up her hands in surrender. "I'll go home. Happy now?"

"Yes," Spencer kissed her. "We'll be home as soon as we can."

"Just stay safe. All of you," she sighed as she hugged Spencer. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye daddy!" Henry tackled Spencer's legs.

"Bye Henry," he chuckled, kissing the top of his head. "Mind your mom, ok? Help her out."

"I will! Promise!" He grinned.

"Bye jack," Emily snagged the boy as he ran past.

"Bye Emmy," he giggled, wiggling away from her.

"See ya bud." Hotch ruffled his hair.

"Bye dad!" The boys raced towards JJ's office.

"Bye guys," JJ sighed, gathering her things.

"See ya soon."

"Have fun," Rossi chuckled.

"Oh, just shut up," she grumbled as she stalked towards her office. The week was going to be miserable.

. . . . . .

"Ok boys," JJ said as she unlocked the house. "Jack, go put your things in Henry's room, then let's eat some lunch."

"Then can we go outside and play with Hank?"

"Yep. Henry, make sure he has some water first, ok?"

"Kay!"

Jack ran up the stairs while Henry raced towards the backdoor. JJ smiled, setting her bag down before heading up to her room. She put her gun on the dresser, making sure the safety was on. After changing into jeans and a t-shirt, she headed back down stairs to find both boys sitting in front of the T.V. Since Hotch had made her stay behind, she had volunteered to watch the boys so Jessica had some time to herself.

"So what are you two hungry for?" She scanned the fridge. "We have sandwiches, hot pockets, a pizza, chicken nuggets, or burritos."

"Pizza!" They said at the same time.

"Pizza it is," she laughed, setting it on the counter and turning the oven on. "Want to order a movie?"

"Yeah!"

"What movie?" She laughed as she sat down on the couch, grabbing the remote.

"Can we see Captain America? Please?" Jack was nearly bouncing up and down.

"OO! Please?" Henry joined in.

"I guess," she smiled as she ordered the movie. "There you go."

"Shh it's starting!" Henry's eyes were glued on the screen, as were Jack's. She chuckled, patting both of them on the head before heading back into the kitchen, leaning against the counter. Maybe the week wouldn't be so bad after all.

.

.

"Henry," JJ patted his back. "Wake up buddy. Let's go upstairs."

"Kay," he said sleepily before sitting up, rubbing his eyes. Both boys had passed out in the middle of the living room floor after watching Spider Man.

"You tired?" JJ asked as he hugged her the best he could. He just nodded against her stomach, closing his eyes again. She smiled, bending down to give him a kiss. "Go to bed."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too," she patted his back before he started to climb the stairs. "Jack," she gently shook his shoulder.

"Huh," he blinked a few times.

"Let's go upstairs, ok?"

"Oh, okay," he yawned before trudging after Henry.

JJ laughed quietly as she let Hank inside, locking the door behind her. "Hey big guy," she scratched between his ears. "I bet you are wore out too." The boys had raced around the backyard with him for hours. His tail fanned the air as he followed her towards the front door, sniffing at Jack's shoes. She turned the alarm on, making sure the door was locked, before going upstairs, the dog following her.

Hank stopped at Henry's door and sat down, like he did every night. JJ cracked the door and he padded into the room, sniffing at the bottom bunk. He licked Henry's cheek before standing on his back legs, putting his paws on the ladder. He sniffed at Jack before jumping down, padding back out of the room. JJ smiled, shutting the door. He usually did that, than curled up with Henry. But on the rare occasions Spencer wasn't home, he would sleep with JJ.

"Come on big guy," she let him inside her room before shutting the door. He jumped up onto Spencer's side of the bed before flopping down, lying his head on Spencer's pillow. JJ laughed before changing into some sweats. Hank's tail thumped the bed as she laid down, curling up under the covers with a sigh. She missed Spencer already and he hadn't even been gone a whole day yet. Hank licked the single tear that rolled down her cheek before wiggling closer to her, lying his head on her chest, staring at her with big brown eyes.

"Good boy Hank," she scratched his side. "Crazy hormones," she sighed before turning off the lamp and closing her eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep.

. . . . .

"There is no way I can sleep tonight," Emily cringed as they entered the hotel. Rossi frowned and Morgan's eyebrows shot up. The windows were mostly boarded up and trash littered the floor. Coke cans and food wrappers lined the tables and the hotel doors looked unstable.

"I can't believe this was the only thing available," Spencer made a face.

"Oh my God," Emily started doing a jig as a roach raced up her pant leg. "Yuck," she kicked so hard her shoe flew off, smacking Morgan in the groin.

"Oomph," he doubled over, looking a little green. The roach scampered out of the shoe and onto Morgan's shut. Hotch plucked it off before tossing it aside, looking around.

"Sorry," Emily said sheepishly, recovering her shoe. Spencer snickered, stepping over something that looked like a condom.

"I'm sleeping in the SUV," Rossi started back towards the door.

"I'm with him," Morgan shuddered.

"Hotch… I have to agree…" Emily frowned.

"We can lie the seats down. Two SUVs, five people. We should be able to fit."

"Rossi and I can take one," Morgan suggested.

"Em and I will take the other."

"I'll sleep sitting up," Spencer said.

"No, you won't. I'm not going to bite," Emily rolled her eyes. "Besides, JJ would kill me if I made you sleep like that. Come on."

The team headed back out to the SUVs, carrying their bags with them. Morgan and Rossi laid down the seats before climbing into the back, shutting the lid behind them. Hotch, Emily and Spencer crammed into the other one, shifting and wiggling until everyone was content.

"Better than sleeping in there," Hotch muttered, wrapping his arms around Emily's waist.

"I wouldn't have slept in there," Spencer assured them.

"Me either. Night guys," Emily laughed a bit before closing her eyes. It was going to be a long case.

. . . . . .

**2 days later:**

"Can we set it up now?" Henry pleaded as JJ unlocked the door.

"In your room. And make sure to put Hank outside, because he will run all over it."

"Okay!" The boys grinned at each other. JJ had bought them a new set of Legos. When assembled, it made a pretty big "house."

"Don't scatter them everywhere!" She warned as she went into the kitchen, sitting her purse on the counter. Hank whined at the back door, scratching, but she couldn't let him in. He was notorious for grabbing Legos and trying to swallow them. She grabbed the bottle of aspirin before swallowing one down; her back was killing her. Spencer had called earlier to check on her and JJ had tried her hardest to sound cheery. She was ready to have these babies.

"Just a while longer," she thought with a sigh before heading upstairs. She closed the door to her room before pulling off her jacket, tossing it aside. Kicking off her shoes, she went to open the closet, wanting nothing more than to change and lie down for a while. She was about to turn the handle when the doors burst open. A figure pinned her to the bed, laughing manically.

"So we meet again, Ms. Jareau."

JJ let out a sound as he pressed a knife against her throat. She knew exactly who he was. They had worked a case a few months back involving the rape and torture of women. He was a suspect, but his alibi had checked out.

"Jack Roberts," she said in disgust.

"Why the tone little missy? Isn't a host supposed to be polite to their guest?"

"Go to help," she spat.

"None of that now," he pressed the knife down a bit harder.

"What do you want?" She demanded, wincing as he elbow dug into her side. Her gun was on the dresser, just out of her reach. If she wasn't pregnant, she might be able to make it, but her stomach was huge and there was no way she could move that fast.

"Oh, just to invite the team back. You know, for old time's sake. I can't believe you idiots didn't realize Mike had a partner. I wasn't credited at all." He sneered.

JJ had no clue what to say. She just remained still. Her first priority was keeping her family safe.

"Nothing to say huh? Well, here is how this is going to play out. I am going to take my time. Make this exactly like that last crime scene."

JJ's eyes widened; the last scene they had worked had been one of the worst she had ever seen. The woman had numerous cuts across her body- at least fifty. All were shallow and extremely painful. She had been raped, then her fingers were cut off. She shivered involuntarily; there was no one to come to her rescue.

"Mommy?" Henry bust into the room then froze.

"Hello there," Roberts sneered at the boy. "Why don't you join us."

"Leave him alone," JJ started to squirm. He placed a shallow cut on her neck and she bit her lip to keep from crying out.

"I'd stop that if I were you."

"Henry, get out of the house!" She managed before he clamped a hand over her mouth. Jack grabbed the younger boy and hauled him away from the door. Maybe he would call nine-one-one. But would they get there in time? Her chances were looking slim.

.

.

Hank growled as he heard a scream. He cocked his head, staring up at JJ's window. He growled again and started scratching frantically on the backdoor. "Hank!" Henry tore the door up. "Help mommy!" the boy had tears streaming down his face.

Hank sniffed the air, finding a strange smell. It wasn't one of his humans. With a growl he tore up the stairs, following it to JJ's door. The boys cowered downstairs, hiding under the table as Jack tried to dial Hotch's number. JJ let out another scream and Hank rammed into the door, knocking it open. He lumbered towards the hulking man that stood over his master; no one messed with his people.

.

.

JJ let out a scream as Robert's began digging his knife a bit deeper. He was about to drag it across her throat when Hank bust into the room, tackling the man to the floor, tearing at his arm. They fought and rolled and Hank let out a loud yelp. JJ reached her gun, shooting Roberts'. He became still and Hank let out a whimper as JJ dropped to the floor beside him.

"Oh god," She fought back tears. Hank had the knife sticking out of his side. She hastily pulled it out, grabbing a nearby shirt before pressing it to the wound. "Henry!"

"Mommy," he tore into the room, his face soaked with tears. He buried his face against her chest, sobbing.

"Shh," she patted his back.

"Aunt JJ," Jack collapsed beside her, hugging her tightly.

"It's alright guys. Where's my phone," she kept the shirt pressed against Hank's side as he whimpered.

"Hank," Henry's lip quivered as he stroked the big dog's head. "Don't die Hank."

Hank's tail thumped a few times as he licked Henry's cheek, lying his head on the boy's legs. JJ started crying as she stared into his big brown eyes. He whimpered, licking her hand. She bent over, kissing his head. "You stay with me Hank, you hear me?"

He thumped his tail on the floor before closing his eyes. JJ sucked in a sharp breath, praying he would be ok. He had saved her life.

. . . . . .

JJ's head bobbed as they sat in the Vet Clinic. Hank had been in surgery for nearly two hours now. Henry sat on one side of her, his head against her arm as tears slid down his cheek. Jack sat beside him, trying to cheer him up a little.

JJ's phone started ringing and she answered it, blinking a few times. "Jennifer Jareau."

"JJ? It's Spencer. What in the world is going on?"

"Spence," she let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry I couldn't answer. We were chasing down a suspect. What's going on?"

"We are sitting in the vet's office, waiting for Hank to get out of surgery."

"What happened?"

"Um," she ran her fingers over the two small cuts on her neck. "I'll tell you later. The boys are here. But someone was in the house. Hank tackled them, but they were able to stab him before I took care of things."

"Oh wow. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she lied. She was actually shaken up. Someone had been in her own home. Her hand dropped to her stomach as she closed her eyes, feeling sick. Spencer could have come home to nothing.

"Are you sure…."

"Yeah Spence. I love you."

"I love you too. Keep me updated, ok? How is Henry?"

"Terrible. I'll call you back later," she said as the surgeon came out, stripping off his gloves.

"Mrs. Jareau?"

"Yes sir."

"My name is Russel Brent. I worked on Hank." He shook her hand.

"How is he?"

"Is my dog gonna live?" Henry looked up at him with sad blue eyes.

"You know what little buddy? He is going to be just fine. Why don't you and your brother go see him? He is starting to wake up."

"Kay," They got up, following his assistant towards the back.

"Is he really going to be ok?"

"Yes. The knife went between two ribs, thankfully. It missed any vital organs. Nicked his stomach, but it was nothing major. He will be a little sore, but other than that he should be just fine."

"Thank God," she let out a sigh of relief.

"So what happened?"

"Someone was in our home," her fingers instinctively went to the cuts on her neck. "He had a knife. Hank tackled him, but the mans stabbed him before I could shoot him."

"Oh," he frowned until JJ pulled her badge out of her purse. "Oh, ok. Makes more sense now. Well, You have one lucky dog. If they knife had been turned the other way, it would have cut through this ribs and his stomach, instead of going between the ribs. Want to go see him?"

"Please?" She got up, following him towards the back. "Oh Hank," she bit her lip as they entered a small room.

Hank was lying on a table, an oxygen mask over his nose. His side was wrapped in a white bandage that covered his whole middle section. His tail thumped as he saw her and he tried to lift his head. Henry smiled, stroking his neck. Jack was playing with his ear, grinning.

"Hey there," JJ smiled as she stroked her head. The nurse took the mask away and he lapped at her hand. "Don't do that to me silly," she kissed his head, hugging him. Henry giggled, a big smile on his face.

"We need to wrap his side in some more tape, but we figured your son would want to choose the color." Brent's said he pulled some colored tape from the shelf. There was lime green, electric blue, and neon pink.

"Not the pink," Henry wrinkled his nose. "He is a boy. Which one Jack?"

"I like the blue."

"Me too!"

"Blue it is," Brent chuckled. "I'll get him wrapped up. He needs to stay overnight, but you can pick him up tomorrow, ok?"

"Thank you," JJ gave him one last kiss on the nose.

"Bye Hank!" Henry waved before following her towards the front desk.

.

.

"Hey there Pretty lady. And you handsome men," Garcia grinned as she opened her door. JJ was still shook up, so she decided to call in a favor. She had no desire to go back to her house alone. Not tonight.

"Aunt Penny," Henry giggled as he and Jack gave her hugs.

"Hey boys. It's awfully late. Go get cleaned up."

"Okay!" They ran off together, leaving JJ and Garcia alone in her living room.

JJ looked around, impressed. Morgan had renovated the house, and then gave it to her for her birthday. It was fully paid for. There was a huge room off the left with a theatre area, along with some computer stuff. The living room was cozy, a fire place completing the look. It had three rooms, in case she ever had company. She had turned them into a room for each of the boys, since she ended up watching them a lot.

"Thanks for letting me stay over," JJ ran a hand through her hair.

"Are you ok?" She pulled her best friend into a hug.

"Fine PG," she sighed. "Just a little shaken up."

"I would be too. You can have my bed if you want."

"No, it's fine. I'll sleep with Henry."

"Alright. The bed is a twin, so you should be able to fit. Maybe," she teased.

"Hey, I'm not that fat," she laughed. "Night PG."

"Night Blondie," she yawned before going to her own room. JJ took a hot shower before going into Henry's room. She broke into a wide grin as she entered the room.

There was grass painted around the floor boards, a pond painted in one corner with a fish leaping out of it. A giant volcano stood in the other corner, lava running down the sides. Some trees were painted in the middle, along with clouds and flowers. Several dinosaurs completed the look, some big, some small. Morgan had obviously put a lot of work into the room.

A bed was against the wall; it was dinosaur green with a T-Rex "head" as the footboard. She chuckled before lying down next to her son, pulling him into her arms.

"Mommy," he acknowledged, half asleep still.

"Go back to bed," she kissed the top of his head. "I love you."

"I love you too," he yawned before closing his eyes again. JJ turned off the lamp before closing her eyes. Everything was going to be fine.

. . . . . .

"Henry," JJ frowned as she woke up the next morning. The bed was damp; Henry had never been one to wet the bed, even when he was having nightmares. He had only done it once or twice when he was younger. "Henry, wake up."

"What?" He blinked as sunlight hit him in the face.

"You wet the bed, go get in the shower."

"No I didn't! You did!"

"Huh?" She frowned, finding he was right. "Oh god," she muttered as she felt a slight twinge of pain in her stomach. "Uh, Henry. Go wake Aunt Pen up, ok?"

"Why?" He frowned.

"I need to go to the hospital."

"Are you finally gonna have them?" He started jumping up and down.

"Yes, hurry!" She couldn't help but smile.

Henry leapt out of bed, tearing towards Garcia's bed room. He opened the door, running over to her and shaking her shoulder. "Aunt Penny!"

"What?" She sat up, wild eyed. "Geez, Henry. Don't do that!"

"But you gotta get up!"

"Why!"

"Mommy's having her babies!"

"What?" She let out a yelp, rolling out of bed, grabbing her robe. "Go get Jack up and get dressed."

"Okay!" He raced towards his friends room. Garcia quickly got dressed before heading towards Henry's room. Once she entered the room, she propped her hands on her hips.

"Jennifer Jareau, your babies have the worst timing ever."

"I'm beginning to see a pattern," she laughed, wincing a bit.

"Better call Reid. Let's get this show on the road!"

.

.

"Hold everything!" Morgan shouted as he skidded around the corner, Spencer on his heels. Rossi and Hotch walked behind them, trying to keep up without running. Emily was ahead of Morgan and Spencer, grinning.

"Right, Just get me a cork." JJ muttered as they entered the room.

"Ouch, someone is moody."

"Someone is having a baby," she glared at Morgan.

"Two," Garcia corrected with a grin.

"Daddy!" Henry grinned, leaping into Spencer's arms.

"Hey buddy!" He kissed his cheek, hugging him.

"Dad," Jack hugged Hotch, then Emily.

"Hey big guy. Did y'all behave?"

"Uh huh!"

"Good," she smiled. "Well Jayje, how do you feel?"

"I shouldn't answer that with two children in the room," she frowned.

"Right," Emily laughed.

"Just breath," Hotch reminded her, smiling.

"Right," she managed a shaky smile.

"Take it easy kid," Rossi patted her on the shoulder. "Come on boys, let's go get some ice cream."

"Yay!" Jack and Henry raced after him.

"I'd better go too," Emily gave JJ and hug before following them.

"We'll be right outside," Hotch promised.

"Thanks," she sighed as they left. Spencer sat down next to her, bending down to give her a kiss. "I missed you," she leaned into his touch as he stroked her cheek.

"I missed you too. How's Hank?"

"He'll be fine. We might be a little late picking him up though," she laughed.

"Right," he chuckled. "You can do this."

"I know we can."

. . . . . .

JJ sighed as silence finally settled over the room. Spencer was stretched out beside her, Henry between them. The boy's eyes were closed as he slept; he was exhausted. JJ was holding Jason Reid, while Spencer was rocking Josh. He caught her eye, smiling, before leaning over to kiss her.

"You've had an interesting week huh?" He asked with a grin.

"Does interesting cover it?" She laughed. "Shh," she rocked Jason as he began to cry.

"Not really," he chuckled. "I thought Emily was going to die of laughter when Josh peed on Morgan."

"Yeah," JJ laughed softly, kissing the baby's head.

"It's good to know they will always be around."

"Yeah, it is," she sighed. Spencer got up, lying Josh in the crib before collecting Jason and laying him beside his brother.

"You need to get some sleep," Spencer killed the lights.

"Thanks, Dr. Reid."

"Anytime," he chuckled. "But seriously."

"I know," she kissed him before stretching out with a yawn. To be honest, she was exhausted.

JJ took one last look at her babies, her son, and her husband before closing her eyes, a smile on her. Despite the week's events, things had turned out ok. Their dog was going to be just fine, they had two healthy babies, Henry was safe and sound, Spencer was home safe, and JJ felt great. Everything was going to be just fine.

**There you have it. Spent all morning working on this! I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 16 will be up ASAP. Just keep in mind I am working with horses, So my day is pretty busy. Until next time!**


	8. Baby Blues

**So if my calculations are correct, it would be October in my story. The babies are 3 weeks old, Henry is 5, and Jack is 8. Just to clear things up; some people were confused. Also, be prepared for a surprise in this chapter. And no flames, please; You'll just have to follow the case to understand things. Please review!**

"Shh, it's ok," JJ bounced Jason in her arms, stroking his short blond curls. Jason continued to wail, despite the fact that she had already fed and changed him. "Don't cry little man," she patted his back, kissing the top of his head. She paced the room, talking to him in a soothing voice.

Jason was definitely the crier between the two boys. Josh was fairly quiet and only cried when he was hungry or needed changing. Jason looked a lot like Spencer, except he had inherited JJ's hair color. Josh looked like his mother; He had light blue eyes and soft features. His hair was fine and silky and was a sandy blond color.

"That's right," JJ encouraged as the crying tapered off. He sniffed a few times before closing his eyes, his small hand curling into a fist. JJ smiled, kissing his forehead before laying him next to his brother. She made sure the baby monitor was turned on before grabbing it's partner. She cracked the door before heading downstairs, letting out a huge yawn.

"He finally go down?" Spencer asked, looking up from where he sat with Henry. Normally he helped her put the boys down, but Henry had been stuck on his homework.

"Finally," JJ smiled before giving him a brief kiss. She knew he was tired between work and the babies; they were staying in their room, until they could figure something out. The problem was simply that they didn't have enough room in their house.

"Mommy," Henry grinned as he crawled into her lap.

"Hey big man," she gave him a kiss before tickling his sides. "Get the homework problem sorted out?"

"Yep! Daddy is smart," he giggled. Spencer chuckled, winking at JJ before leaning back.

"I know he is. Why don't you go take a shower and get ready for bed?"

"Kay!" He grinned before running upstairs.

"Everything ok?" Spencer asked as JJ curled up against his side with a sigh.

"Just thinking."

"About?" He raised an eyebrow, stroking her jaw with his thumb.

"Something that needs to be addressed. Can we talk for a few minutes?"

"I'm all ears," he chuckled.

JJ nodded, shifting so she could look at him. "Well, I was wondering if you've ever thought about moving?"

"It's crossed my mind a few times. What brought that up all of a sudden?"

"Well, Morgan just finished a house not too far from here. Four bedrooms, two bathrooms. The master bedroom has walk in closets and an oversized bathroom connected to it. There's a huge backyard, with a pool. He asked if we were interested."

"Sounds nice. There would be plenty of room."

"Mhm," she smiled as she leaned against his chest. "And he said he would give us a discount."

"Well, as long as it is in our price range, I don't see why we couldn't."

"Great!" She grinned. "I'll call him tomorrow. We are going to have to find a baby sitter," she sighed.

"I'm not so sure about that. Jessica is pretty attached," he chuckled.

"Will wants to visit Henry," JJ sighed. "He is passing through town tomorrow." She tried not to sound too annoyed. Will had made a brief call on Christmas, but other than that, he had hardly any contact with his son.

"Oh. What time?"

"Afternoon."

"Want me to take off?"

"No, I'll be fine. I'm a big girl," she teased as she reached up to kiss him.

"Alright," he chuckled.

"Why don't we get Henry to bed, then we can go relax? It's been far too long."

"Far too long," he agreed as he captured her lips in a promising kiss.

.

.

"Please," JJ pleaded with Jason as the little boy wailed. Spencer raked a hand through his hair before taking him from her, continuing to rock him.

"Shh, it's alright little man," he spoke softly to him. "Let's go back to sleep."

"Did you cry a lot when you were little?"

"No. You?"

"Yes," she admitted with a laugh. "Poor little guy," JJ sighed in relief as he finally began to quiet down. Just as he fell asleep, Josh started whimpering.

"He is hungry," Spencer chuckled, picking him up.

"I'll feed him if you get Jason down." She said as she kissed Jason's head. She loved them both to death.

"Will do," they traded babies, making JJ laugh.

"Hey little man," She grinned at Josh. "Who's a handsome baby?" She stroked his head as he ate. Spencer chuckled, kissing the top of her head. "You can go back to sleep Spence. You have work in the morning."

"I'm fine," he assured her, kissing the top of her head.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," he kissed her. "I don't see how Henry sleeps through all this."

"He could sleep through a hurricane," JJ laughed.

"Probably," Spencer laughed. Josh finally finished eating and Spencer changed him before lying him back down. JJ crawled into bed, curling against Spencer's side with a yawn.

"I love you."

"I love you too," he kissed her.

"Get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be hell for you."

"I know," he groaned before closing his eyes. It was going to be a long day.

. . . . . . .

"Someone had a long night," Morgan wiggled his eyebrows as Spencer entered the bullpen the next morning.

"You look exhausted," Emily shot him a sympathetic look.

"JJ keep you up all night?" Morgan suggested impishly.

"I wish," he muttered, flopping into his chair, firing up the computer. "We had some private time, then went to bed around eleven. Jason started wailing at one. Just as we got him quieted down, Josh started crying because he was hungry. We didn't get back to sleep until nearly three."

"Ouch bro," Morgan chuckled, handing him a second cup of coffee.

"How are the little guys doing?"

"Pretty good. Jason just cries a lot. Josh is pretty quiet."

"No Reid Effect?" Morgan smirked.

"Leave my boy genius alone," Garcia flicked him in the head before giving Reid a hug. "That's for JJ. You be sure to pass it along."

"Will do," he chuckled.

"I am coming to see my nephews tomorrow! You might as well warn her that I will come baring gifts."

"No surprise there. I'll tell her. Hey, Morgan, about that house-"

"Ah, How can I help you?"

"Well, I think we are going to take you up on the offer. We need more room."

"Awesome! Let's see, I was going to ask three hundred thousand originally, but since you are my friend-"

"That can wait, conference room, now. We have a local case, and it's a bad one."

.

.

"Garcia, if you would," Hotch frowned as he looked through his tablet.

"Over the course of a week, several women have been kidnapped, and then turned up dead by the end of the day. They were raped and stabbed to death. Police have hit a dead end and finally accepted the fact they have a serial killer on their hands. Local Police are requesting our help."

"We will drive over there in an hour. Be ready to go."

"Aren't we always ready to go?" Emily asked slyly.

"You know what I mean," he rolled his eyes before heading up to his office. Rossi chuckled, shaking his head.

"Fighting like an old married couple already."

"You would know," Morgan teased.

"Well then."

. . . . . . . .

"I got him to burp!" Henry beamed at JJ as he held Josh. She smiled, ruffling his hair.

"Good job." Henry loved to feed his younger brothers and was always eager to help his mother out. JJ continued to pat Jason's back, trying to get him to burp. "Did he finish his bottle?"

"Uh huh! That way he can grow up and be a big boy, like me!"

"Right," She laughed, bending down to kiss his forehead. "Here we go," she sighed as a knock came at the door. "Want me to take him?"

"No," Henry grinned, holding his little brother in his lap, making sure his head was supported.

"Alright," JJ forced a smile as she opened the front door.

"Hey there," Will grinned. JJ let him inside before shutting the door.

"Hey," She sighed. "Henry, say hello."

"Hello," He said bashfully. It made JJ's heart ache that his own son was a stranger to him.

"Look at you, you're a big brother!"

"Yeah," he wasn't smiling, just playing with Josh's hand.

"You going to introduce me."

"Mommy, can you take Josh?"

"Sure," she laid Jason in the collapsible crib before picking his brother up.

"Twins huh?"

"Yeah," JJ finally smiled.

"Who's the lucky guy?"

JJ resisted the urge to punch him for saying that. "Doesn't matter."

"Is there a dad?"

"Don't be mean to her," Henry glared. "Why is he here?"

"Henry," JJ chided, scolding him.

"No, it's fine. I get it," Will shoved his hands in his pockets. "I've been here a week and didn't even call until yesterday. I haven't been the best daddy."

"You aren't my daddy! Spencer is my daddy!" He shouted before running upstairs. JJ heard his door slam and she winced, not sure what to say.

"Um," She bit her lip.

"Don't worry about it," he swallowed. "I'll be in town a few more days. I'll try again before I leave. I don't blame him though," he sighed. "So how have you been?" He eyed her wedding ring.

"I've been fine."

"So you married that Reid guy huh?"

"Yes, I married Spencer."

"So those are his kids?" He nodded towards the crib.

"Yeah," she said in a clipped tone.

"Well, I'm happy for you," he shrugged. "Guess I should get going," he sighed before walking out of the house. JJ locked the door behind him before making sure the babies were asleep. Once she confirmed that they were asleep, she raced upstairs.

"Henry," She knocked on his door.

"Go away," he sniffed.

"It's just mommy. Can I talk to you?"

"I guess," he said after a minute.

JJ opened the door, her heart wrenching. Henry sat on his bed, his arms around his favorite dinosaur Spencer had given him. His face was streaked with tears, his dark lashes moist. She walked over to the bed, pulling him into her arms.

"Oh honey," she gave him a tight squeeze, kissing the top of his head. "Why are you so upset," she asked, rubbing circles on his back.

"Because he isn't my daddy," his body shook and his lip quivered.

"But he is your daddy, Henry."

"I don't want him to be!"

"Why not?" JJ sat back so she could look into his eyes.

"B-because Riley said you can only have one daddy. And I want Spencer to be my daddy," a big tear rolled down his cheek. "If he is my daddy, then Spencer can't be my daddy."

"Oh sugar, that's not true," she pulled him back into a hug. "You are special. You get two daddies."

"I can do that?" He titled his head.

"Yes, you can. Because you're a special kid," she tapped his nose.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah?" JJ brushed some hair off his forehead.

"I love you," came the soft reply as he wrapped his arms around her neck.

"I love you too. Why don't we go downstairs, wash your face, and get some ice cream?"

"Kay," he finally smiled, kissing her cheek.

. . . . . . .

"Hotch, we are ready to give the profile," Morgan commented as their unit chief entered the room.

"Alright, let's get everyone together."

Soon the local PD officers sat around the team, notepads in hand. Morgan, Emily, Reid and Hotch stood in front of the victim board, looking grim.

"We believe are looking for a male between the ages of twenty nine and thirty four. He believe he was local at some point and-"

"Was local?" A young officer spoke up.

"Yes, was. We found a torn plane ticket by one of the victims. The destination was here. That was all that could be recovered from it. We believe he is using these women as substitutes for the real object of his rage. These kills are extremely enraged and extremely violent. The sexual assault suggests that he is trying to assert dominance and control on them."

"We believe he has a truck or van of sorts. He is probably single and traveling alone. These attacks started a week ago to today, so we have a list of males who flew in on that date. Our Technical Analyst is going through those names now."

"Our unsub is a smooth talker and probably attractive; these women have all been single and willingly went with him. He is smart; he keeps away from security cameras and public places. We believe he has some knowledge of law enforcement, due to the fact that he has switched city lines twice now."

"Keep an eye out for anyone who matches that description. Good luck."

.

.

"Talk to dirty to me," Garcia grinned as she answered the phone.

"Excuse me?"

"R-Rossi. I thought I dialed Morgan's number."

"You did. I lost my phone…"

"Oh, uh, um. I have news."

"You weren't just calling to have phone sex?" She heard Morgan in the background as Rossi turned on the speaker.

"Shut up," she grumbled. "Anyway, I narrow down our list to ten potential people. Then I checked departure dates, and only five men are still in town. But using the profile, I cut out two and that leaves three names."

"Well, that definitely helps. But what if they drove into town?"

"We will deal with that later. Garcia, names please?" Hotch asked.

"There is Brandon Neal; thirty. Flew in from Massachusetts. Single, recently divorced from his wife, who gained full custody of their two year old. No former arrest, but there was a disturbance complaint about him screaming."

"Next," Rossi jotted notes down.

"Harry Baggern; thirty two. Flew in from Nebraska. Has a girlfriend, but he works away from home. Used to be a police officer, but quit after working his first murder case. He flew into town to visit his mother and security footage confirms he hasn't left the building since he has been here."

"That rules him out then. Last?"

"Well, Um, here is the thing."

"Garcia?"

"Guys, I'm not sure how to put this."

"Come on PG, spit it out!"

"The last man… is William LaMontagne."

**Shorter chapter, but see where I am going with this? :D Had to get the foundation sat up for this case. Not sure if Will is going to be the killer yet. But I thought Henry's reaction to Will was appropriate. Please Review! Please! It really helps me. And I am not trying to give off the impression that JJ and Spencer don't like Jason. He is just a crier. Chapter 17 coming soon!**


	9. Moving On

**Chapter 17! Please read and review. Enjoy. I am so sorry about the huge gap between chapters. I am working with two horses EVERY DAY, so that takes a lot of time. And my horse is my baby, so she takes top priority. You'll just have to bear with me on the slow updates. Moving on; I decided JJ and Will need to have it out about a few things. The case will wrap up in this chapter because I realized it was kind of weak and came up with a new idea. Sorry. I promise things will straighten themselves out in the next chapter. It's been a crazy few weeks and my ideas got scattered. So this chapter will suck. But things will get better.**

JJ was curled up on the couch, fast asleep, when her phone started ringing. She groaned, blinking herself awake and snatching it before it could wake the boys up. "Hello?" She said sleepily.

"JJ, is this some kind of joke?" Will demanded.

"Excuse me?"

"What in the hell is going on!"

"Will, give up the phone and come on," She heard Morgan's irritated voice.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"Can someone explain what's going on!" JJ demanded.

"Your team is dragging me into custody!"

"What? Why?"

"Give me that," Morgan growled before snatching the phone. "JJ, Garcia is coming to pick you up. We need you. Jessica is on her way over to watch the boys."

"Um, alright? What's going on?"

"We'll explain when you get down to the station." The line went dead.

"Yeah, thanks, nice talking to you too," she muttered before heading upstairs. It was going to be a long day.

.

.

"Jayje!" Garcia squealed as she answered the door, tackling her in a hug.

"Hey Pen," she laughed, returning her embrace.

"Hey Jessica," Garcia smiled at her.

"Hey there," she waved. "Y'all had better get going."

"Right. Henry, behave, ok? And help Aunt Jessica out."

"Okay!"

"Bye handsome men," Garcia waved before they headed out to her car.

"So what's up?" JJ frowned.

"Well, long story short, killings started a week ago. Raped, stabbed to death, all that nasty stuff. We narrowed down the flight list to three people and only two fit the bill; Will and some other guy. So we brought them both in."

"Oh wow," JJ raked a hand through her hair. Will had his problems, but was he a killer? She had learned to never doubt the evil in the world.

"He didn't come quietly either. Spencer might have a black eye."

"I'm going to kick his ass," JJ muttered.

"Morgan already did," she laughed. "So how are my little guys?"

"They are good. Jason hasn't done that much crying today, thankfully," she laughed. "Henry is eager to help out, for now. Just wait until he is old enough to change diapers."

"Then he will be like uhh, I have homework," Garcia laughed. "How are you holding up Jay?"

"Me? I'm fine. Been working out a little, trying to get back in shape."

"Girl, you've been in shape."

"You know what I mean," JJ laughed. "Other than that, everything is fine. I just miss Spencer. I'm ready to be back at work."

"Why? So you can stare at him all day?"

"Exactly," she laughed. "I'm glad to be spending time with Henry though."

"I know what you mean. Has he decided what he wants to do for Halloween yet?"

"Not yet. He is torn between fireman, Captain America, and a cowboy."

"Oh wow," Garcia grinned. "Big ambitions huh?"

"Oh yeah."

"How'd things go with Will?"

"Well… Horrible."

"Uh oh. What happened?"

"At first I thought Henry was just nervous, but he was really upset with Will. We talked some more over ice cream and he told me he didn't really want to see Will anymore. I don't know what to say," she sighed. "I feel like crap because I feel like it's my fault."

"It's not your fault Jayje. He should have manned up and stayed around."

"I know, but still."

"It will all work out somehow."

"I hope."

.

.

"Look, I didn't do anything," Will crossed his arms defiantly.

"We could clear that up if you'd answer our questions."

"Look, I was with JJ today."

"For thirty minutes," She added.

"Who's side are you on?"

"The side of "shut up and answer the question," she glared."

"Fine! Whatever. I flew into town to see someone. Ask them; I've been with them almost the whole time."

"Who is them?"

"Uh.."

JJ raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. She knew exactly who he was seeing. "So you stuck with one whore huh?"

"JJ," Morgan's jaw dropped. Spencer stifled a chuckle, knowing she had always wanted to tell the man off. After all, he had cheated on her with one of her friends.

"Jay-"

"That'll be Agent Jareau to you. Now I suggest you answer the questions. Otherwise you can sit your ass in here until I run out of excuses to keep you here."

"What are you so pissed about?"

Hotch nodded to Rossi and they left the room. There were obviously some things that needed to be said. Morgan and Spencer turned to leave, Emily behind them. She grabbed Emily and Spencer, pulling them back inside.

"Stay, please."

"We obviously need to talk," Will frowned.

"The hell we do."

"What is the matter with you?"

"What's the matter with me Will? What's the matter with you! You are a stranger to your own son! He told me today he doesn't even remember you. You promised you would always be there for him, and you weren't."

"Are you sure you aren't just venting?"

"Look here Will. What we had was nice. I thought I finally found someone I could rely on. I gave up on Spencer for nearly four years because I thought there was something between us. But no. Instead I find out from one of my best friends that you are cheating on me! She came to me, all excited, ranting about how she found the most amazing guy with the cutest accent. I was happy for her; I even talked about helping her plan a wedding. Then a few weeks later she showed me a picture, and it was you. I was venting then. I'm not venting now, I am ranting. I don't care about you and me, I care about the fact that your son doesn't want to be your son! Would it seriously kill you to call once in a while?"

"I tried! I've been busy. I have a life-"

"I'm busy too Will. So is Spencer. We work one of the most demanding jobs in the world, yet we still make time for him. And we make time for our two other children! So don't use time as an excuse," she snapped.

"Whatever. Henry aside, you are just mad at me. Don't use Henry as an excuse."

"What if I am Will? What are you going to do about it? I have every right to be mad at you. After Henry turned two, you stopped caring. You never called like you used too to ask if I was ok. Never checked on me. You started finding reasons to stay out when I was home. You drifted further and further away. And I am sick of feeling like it was my fault."

"What if it was! You were gone-"

"No Will. I was gone when I had to be. I was home every chance I got. I tried to make things work, but you just weren't willing."

"Well how do I know you weren't slinking around behind my back? Are you sure all those trips you took were really cases? How did I know if you weren't a whore."

"Take it back," Spencer's voice was a low rumble; JJ had never heard him like that before.

"Are you going to make me?" Will stood up, crossing his arms as he took a step forward. Spencer met him, no longer the awkward "teenager". His eyes were dark and his body language was dangerously calm.

"I might."

"You going to beat me with a book? Get out of my way," he planted both hands on Spencer's chest before shoving. Spencer hardly budged. Instead he swung his right fist at Will's jaw. It connected with a solid thud and Will stumbled backwards, falling over the chair.

Morgan wore a satisfied smirk, a proud gleam in his eyes. Rossi frowned as he helped Will back into the chair, putting a pair of handcuffs on him. Hotch patted JJ's back before leaving the room, hiding a grin. Spencer continued to glare at Will until JJ laid a hand on his shoulder.

He relaxed at her touch and followed her from the room as Morgan stood watch over Will. As soon as they were out of the others line of vision, she fell against his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Thank you."

"For what?" He frowned as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Decking him."

"Well, He was beginning to irritate me. Don't believe anything he said, ok?"

"But he is right Spencer. I know he is. I wasn't around as much as I should have been. If we hadn't split up, it could have been me who Henry resented. I messed up things between us. I am glad that it happened, because everything lead me to where I am today, but I have to admit I messed up."

"We all make mistakes JJ… I mean, look at the way I handled Emily's "death". Look at how Hotch went crazy with Foyet. Emily with Doyle… We all have our regrets. But we have to move on and learn from them, not dwell on them… As much as I respect and look up to Gideon, he chose to dwell on his mistakes. And look where it led him."

"I understand. I just feel horrible. You don't know what it's like to have guilt eat away at you day after day, wondering what if."

"I do, JJ. I felt that way after I made you cry in the police station that day. Now, I have promised myself I'll never do it again. I learned from it and moved on. Just, don't cry, ok?" He wiped a few tears from her cheek.

"Thanks Spence," she sighed into his chest.

"You alright?" He made her look up and held her gaze, staring into the blue eyes he had come to love.

"I'm fine," she reached up to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he laid a hand on the small of her back. "Let's get back in there."

"As much as I hate to admit it, I don't think he is our killer. It would be too obvious."

"That's what I thought. Plus the odds that he showed up… it just doesn't match up."

"This is going to be a crazy case."

. . . . . . .

"I agree with JJ," Morgan sighed. "Will isn't our killer. He knows too much to be that careless. And the way he reacted; he isn't having problems connecting with his emotions. After you left he started to cry, rambling about Henry."

"Good point," Emily sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Will isn't our killer," Hotch confirmed as he entered the conference room. "Another body has been dumped."

"Great," JJ sighed. "I'll go talk to Will."

"Are you sure?" Rossi frowned.

"Positive. You guys go ahead. Spence, wait here. We can catch up with them."

"Alright," he plopped down in a chair, playing with his tablet.

JJ walked down to where Will was being held and entered the room quietly. He looked up at her, his eyes dull and sad.

"Back to hound me?"

"No. You are free to go."

"Oh." He frowned before getting up, but JJ pushed him back down.

"Sit down. I want to talk."

"To talk or to scream?"

"I want to talk Will. Please don't make this harder than it needs to be."

"Alright," he sighed and sat back down. "What do you want to talk about?"

"We need to clear a few things up." JJ sighed and pulled up a chair. "First off, Morgan told me what happened."

"I always knew he was a loud mouth," Will muttered. "What about it? Going to rub it in my face?"

"Will, I'm not trying to be the bad guy here. I want to talk and make things right. What happened to the fun, happy guy I used to know? What changed you so much? Was it Henry? Was it me? Talk to me Will."

"I don't know," he raked a hand through his hair. "I mean, at first things were great… But then I guess I started thinking about my own father and all his mistakes. And I became almost paranoid. I was almost afraid to be alone with my own son. And I guess that ran over into our relationship. I tried to put it behind me, but I couldn't. It kept eating away at me."

"Why didn't you say anything?" She laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Because my ego is bigger than my head," he sighed. "You know me Jay, I'm too prideful for something like that. It's been my downfall on a lot of things."

"I understand, I think. But here is the thing, it is going to take time, but I want you to make things right with Henry. He needs his real father too. It makes a difference."

"I dunno…It'd be pretty awkward."

"Why? As long as you aren't being an ass to me, my team can get along with just about anyone. I'm not saying you have to move in upstairs or across the street, but I want you to visit sometimes. Maybe give him a call. Is it that hard?"

"No. I just… Don't want to make things weird for you."

"Will, what we had is gone. But that doesn't mean we can't be friends. Think about it, please?" JJ gave his shoulder a squeeze before getting up, shutting the door behind her.

"You ok?" Spencer leaned against the wall, watching her.

"Yeah, fine," she sighed as she leaned against him. "Let's just get back to work. I want this to be over."

.

.

"Got anything for me baby girl?" Morgan asked into his phone.

"Oh, I've got plenty for you sexy man."

"You're on speaker…"

"So?" She grinned impishly.

"Please PG, I just ate lunch," Emily rolled her eyes.

"Fine, fine. I have a face on our guy, but no name. I am sending it over now. JJ and Reid are working on the geographical profile."

"Alright. Run it against everything we have. There has to be something."

"Right. I'll do that."

"Do you know if JJ is ok?"

"Yeah, she's fine."

"Alright."

"Find us something!"

"I will!"

.

.

"Well, we've got the geographical part narrowed down," JJ crossed her arms with a sigh. "Now if we could just match a name to the face."

"Have you seen him yet?"

"No. Garcia just told me we have a face. She offered to watch the boys after this case is over."

"Why?"

"So we can have some time to ourselves," She grinned impishly before smacking his backside. Spencer rolled his eyes, bending down to kiss her.

"You're a dork."

"So?" She smiled before pinning the last location onto the board. "So our guy lives somewhere within this circle. Too bad we don't know exactly where."

"Hey, that would be way too easy," he laughed.

"Right. Hey guys, find anything useful?" JJ smiled at her approaching team.

"We'll, the guy is precise and uses great forensic measures. No finger prints or fibers. They collected some DNA, maybe he will show up in our systems. Other than that, nothing. Emily did throw up on Rossi's shoes."

"Ooo, ouch," JJ stifled a laugh. "Been there, done that."

"I'm just ready to have this baby," Emily sat down with a sigh.

"Aren't we all?" Rossi muttered. He was holding a plastic bag that held his shoes, his feet only covered by socks.

"So how's the GP going?" Morgan flopped into a chair with a yawn.

"It's done," Spencer yawned himself, stretching. "If we are correct, he lives in a 20 mile radius of the BAU building. He is comfortable here; all the women have been from this area and have been dumped in local, easy to spot places."

"Good work. It's nearly eleven. Let's head home, get some sleep. We will pick this up again tomorrow morning."

"That's what I was hoping for. I need a shower," Rossi grumbled, shuffling towards the exit. Morgan chuckled before following the older man.

"Jack's spending the night at Ryan's tonight, so we don't have to pick him up. Let's go home and get some sleep," Emily groaned as she pushed herself up. JJ gave her a hug before grabbing Spencer's hand and pulling him up.

"Come on lazy bones. We are going home."

"To a house full of three kids," he laughed. "Don't except to sleep that much."

"Are you always a buzz kill?" She frowned at him before grinning herself. "I didn't plan on sleeping anyway."

. . . . . .

"Uh oh," Morgan frowned as Hotch stalked towards them. JJ knew what that look meant; something was up. Spencer shifted beside her and Emily sighed.

"What's going on?" Rossi asked.

"We have to drop the case."

"What?" Morgan demanded, sitting up.

"It's above my head, above Strauss' head. People think we are too close to the case, since Will is involved. It is being handed down to the next available team."

"Don't get me wrong, I have faith in their team, but…"

"I know, I understand. Let's just handle this with dignity. JJ, start going through case files, see if there is anything dire. Everyone else, you have reports that need to be caught up on."

"Right," Morgan grumbled, heading towards his desk. JJ sighed as she walked into her office, trying to accept the fact that they had to move on. It was always hard to drop a case, especially when it involved them on so many different levels. And now she was supposed to find some other horrible thing for them to work on.

With a sigh she opened a file, not looking forward to the rest of the day.

**Short and scattered. I know. But I needed a way to get things back on track. Please bear with me D: I promise I was have the next chapter up soon and it will be much more organized and thought out. I've just been really busy and things got out of whack. Don't give up on me, please. **


	10. Warning

This story will no longer be updated under this title. The new story can be found under What You Don't Know (edited). After I finish all the chapters I will continue with the story. Thanks :)


End file.
